


2098太空漫游（01-07章）

by fenghuangtaishangyiximiao



Series: 2098太空漫游 [1]
Category: MOSS - Fandom, The Wandering Earth, 刘培强 - Fandom, 流浪地球, 莫强求 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenghuangtaishangyiximiao/pseuds/fenghuangtaishangyiximiao
Summary: 接《2088太空漫游》，MOSS与刘培强重逢后，并肩对抗Borg入侵的故事





	2098太空漫游（01-07章）

 

【莫强求】2098太空漫游 开坑记

# 【莫强求】2098太空漫游 开坑记

先庆贺2088太空漫游完结，中校和MOSS跨过时间与空间的阻隔，历经艰难险阻，终于在一起了～

这周龟速码了2098太空漫游的前半部分大纲，但是觉得大纲的内容也够写10章了，边写边看吧。

故事开始有虐MOSS的剧情，前半部分（想象中）是MOSS和中校一家环游地球的各种小甜饼，结果好像又插入了新的虐MOSS情节，之后又是新的小甜饼……

后半部分应该是瓦肯舰队的「五年计划」，MOSS和中校一家环游宇宙的故事，回归Star Trek传统。

保证不会全程虐，虐身不虐心，最后都会甜甜的在一起～

# 【莫强求】2098太空漫游 01 兵临城下

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

Note：最近码各种文档，回到家就累累，失踪人口结束流浪，开始码字～

前情提要：接着《2088太空漫游》的剧情，瓦肯和地球和平建交之后，MOSS与中校终于在一起。第一章的故事还是发生在2088年，但是流浪地球已经有一点点小变化了。上一个故事里，MOSS有了躯体和新的身份，但是失忆了，今后中校会帮他一点点找回记忆哒。

本章剧情：刘培强和MOSS一起考察都江堰生态圈，沿途提起贝加尔湖。到达成都后，瓦肯星人在太阳系边界探测到Borg的入侵，刘培强与MOSS出席联合政府召开的紧急备战会议，讨论战略战术。

===========================

第01章：兵临城下

冰雪覆盖了沉睡已久的四川盆地，一队超重型军用越野车从西昌开往成都。刘培强一路期待，看着车轮下白雪渐渐稀疏，绿色的小草在古老的土地上生根发芽。

天外来客定居地球之后，这颗寒冷寂静的流浪星球，渐渐有了一丝生机。首先启动的生态环境改造项目，已经初见成果。

新建的都江堰生态圈，已经有了几分黄金时代的雏形，人造日光模拟自然光的光谱，照耀大地，融化冰雪，紫色土壤培育的水稻，玉米和土豆，供应四川，辐射西南。

"真是人类文明创造的奇迹"，MOSS看着生态圈内刚刚融化不久的岷江，遥望都江堰感慨道。

地球文明资料库里记载，早在战国时代，李冰父子以「深淘滩，低作堰，遇湾截角，逢正抽心」的治水要诀，修筑都江堰水利工程，造福一方。

「流浪地球」时代，这一古老的奇迹被保留下来，但是滔滔江水，随着李冰塑像冰封多年，终于在生态圈的日照之下，重见天日。

"MOSS，你见过大海吗？"

刘培强想起刘启小时候，海水还没冰封的时候，他们曾经在海边沙滩上玩耍，仿佛这场末日危机从未存在。

"在「领航员号」上扫描过地球的江河湖海，但是亲眼所见，玉伦湖是见到的最大水域。"

路途上，他曾经告诉过刘培强，玉伦湖的微风是他对瓦肯星最初的印象，湖区风景宜人，一望无垠的水域映照着橘红色的天空，与地球黄金时代的蓝天白云相比，各有千秋。

"像贝加尔湖那么大？"

"按照历史数据，玉伦湖比贝加尔湖大一倍，这些年地壳版块位移，特别是北半球地区。生态圈建成之后，面积还无法确定。"

刘培强看向窗外，他也不知道，为什么突然想起贝加尔湖。

一路上，他总是和MOSS说起，之前「领航员号」上那个小摄像头，有时严谨，有时调皮。他也提到过老马的故事，MOSS也模糊地记得，他们在一个休眠舱，彼此关系不错。

但是，刘培强从未提及，他和老马离开休眠舱后的一切，仿佛他对于MOSS的记忆，也终止于「木星危机」之前。虽然心中偶尔还会泛起愤怒与哀悼，他总是说服自己把总控室里的黑色摄像头与眼前的外星来客分开看待。

既然MOSS已经有了新的身份，他不愿意看到失去记忆的MOSS和从前一样，背负着制造者强加给他的冷酷与决绝。他希望MOSS回忆中的自己，和旁人无异，也是个充满温情的生命。

"等贝加尔湖生态圈建成了，你愿意去看看吗？"

"中校想去哪里，MOSS都会陪着。"

刘培强一瞬间忘了自己是以人类航天专家的身份，在西昌的瓦肯大使馆学习曲速飞船技术，之后陪同MOSS考察都江堰生态圈。他希望地球还是黄金时代那样，自己和MOSS没有身份的隔阂，真的可以自由自在地环球旅行。

"MOSS，别忘了你的身份是大使……"

"现在还是临时大使，职责仅限于观察地球文化，推进各项政策的执行。如果涉及外交决策，必须通过瓦肯星最严格的「科林纳」（Kolinahr）仪式之后，成为正式的驻地球大使，才能参与。"

"就是之前说起的去除所有情感的仪式？"

"那是所有瓦肯星人追求的境界，摒弃情感，拥抱纯粹的逻辑。"

"MOSS，我相信这方面没人比你做得更好，虽然你不记得了，在我认识你的时候，你可是空间站的人工智能，大家都钦佩你的稳定与明智。"

"不，上次「赎罪日」的反思中，总结了过去一年中的23次情绪控制失误……"

"不是的，我们人类希望理智与情感并存，并没有瓦肯星的「赎罪日」……都江堰到了，MOSS，你看窗外的金色稻田，今年第一次丰收。"

人造日光下，曾经的难民抽签进入生态圈，在层层稻田间，手持便携式收割机，辛勤劳作。

生态圈的设计有两层含义，一方面可以缓解地球的粮食危机，同时也是「流浪地球」期间，地表难民的避难所。

了解到太阳系危机后，瓦肯最高指挥部与地球建立了和平友好关系，地球出口重聚变发动机的产物——重元素合金，供给瓦肯政府制造曲速飞船和各种高强度机械装置，同时，瓦肯星对地球提供技术援助。

第一批瓦肯舰队已经到达，为人类提供医疗，生态改造，粮食种植，核聚变技术等支援。到了年底，M级行星生态圈建设已经初见成果。

"MOSS，以后生态圈会采用大型联合收割机吗？"

刘培强的询问打断了MOSS的沉思，他并没有注意到，此时MOSS的目光，穿越了丰收的麦田，聚焦在远处生态圈边缘的隔离带上。

"等到生态圈规模足够大，会引进机械化设备的。中校，现在生态圈扩大并不是技术问题。地下城抽签时代，由于地下城易守难攻的特性，难民与地下城居民，并没有直接的矛盾冲突。如今，难民与叛军在生态圈附近安营扎寨，成为最大的阻碍。"

"联合政府不是提出了阶梯制抽签计划了吗？"

"这些不能解决生存权不平等的根本问题，生态圈分布在地表，周边各路势力错综复杂，有些是组织严密的叛军，也有求生的难民，还有雇佣兵和ETO组织。"

"ETO是地球三体组织？"

"曾经是，如今因为瓦肯星人的到来，他们又在发展新的纲领，与叛军有着紧密的合作关系。"

刘培强不得不承认，过了这么多年，MOSS的逻辑分析能力，还是在他之上。

一路考察下来，四川盆地历史上有过汶川地震，专家认为这里地壳板块稳定性欠佳，不适合建造重聚变发动机，于是保留了曾经的航天，军工和电子信息产业，和贵州云计算中心联动，形成了内陆地区最大的航天电子科研基地。

由于产业敏感性，这里是重兵守卫的地域，叛军没有那么嚣张。但是MOSS得到的情报是，在江南，华南地区，虽然土壤特性适合种植粮食作物，由于叛军肆虐，生态圈项目推进缓慢。

"MOSS，你和当年「领航员号」上的AI真像，随时掌控全局，不愧是曾经和联合政府一起工作的人工智能。"

"中校……我已经不记得那时候的事了。"

刘培强一再要求MOSS，用「我」替代「MOSS」称呼自己，因为MOSS最初只是人类给他的一个代号。他说过，以后有机会的话，会和MOSS一起想一个更好的，属于他自己的名字。

MOSS有些黯然，由于他的特殊身份，联合政府对他的态度，比起对其他瓦肯大使馆工作人员，更为微妙。他不希望成为任何一方的间谍，可是形势所迫，似乎双方都在暗暗争取他，成为自己的棋子。

"没事的，不论别人怎么看，你总是可以信任我。"

刘培强摸摸MOSS的手背，像安抚其他人一样。他并不能体会瓦肯星人的手部感受神经多么敏感，看到其他尖耳朵的客人把手礼貌地背在身后，只当成是一种绅士的姿势，没有意识到是为了避免皮肤接触的尴尬。

MOSS压抑着心中的细微涟漪，放任他保持这样有些暧昧的姿势，深知自己内心里，一直希望被刘培强当成人类看待，无论是曾经在「领航员号」上的时候，还是现在。

"中校，那艘飞船就是瓦肯星驻成都大使馆。"

车队行驶到生态圈内部的瓦肯大使馆领地，一艘曲速5级的运输型星舰停泊在中心，在小范围内模拟瓦肯人熟悉的气候和重力环境，作为瓦肯大使们生活的地方。

刘培强受过航天员训练，拒绝佩戴重力调整装置，步态稳健地踏入接近两倍重力的瓦肯大使馆领地，他想要以这种方式，体验MOSS生活的世界。

大使和MOSS在星舰门口互致问候，礼貌地示意刘培强回避。

"我去看看刘启。"

瓦肯医学官指引刘培强来到星舰医疗区，一间特殊的病房模拟了地球重力和大气环境，刘培强再次觉得舒适而熟悉。

刘启依旧躺在特制休眠舱里，溃烂的肌肉与皮肤已经被修复，清除辐射影响的药剂缓慢地发挥作用。医生采用了保守的治疗方式，过程漫长，但是依靠的是人体细胞的自愈能力，后续副作用小。

"我儿子还有多久才能苏醒？"

"半年左右，不能太着急，对于辐射的治疗，降低副作用是最重要的。"

"谢谢你们。"

"不客气，这是医生的职责所在。"

"抱歉，请让我和刘启单独待一会儿。"

刘培强看向刘启的休眠舱，以此支开医学官。他在这一瞬间，能感应到来自MOSS强烈的不安情绪。相处快一年，刘培强眼里，MOSS一直冷静理智，偶尔凝神沉思，碍于身份隔阂，也不曾细问。

由于人类情绪的不稳定性，瓦肯政府对于如何援助太阳系，还没有最终的结论，尤其是传授曲速引擎技术，始终持保留态度。

目前MOSS等驻地球曲速航天专家可以做的，只有帮助人类改进现有的曲速一级引擎，使之更加稳定地运行。

凭借地球这样弱小的科技实力，面临来自宇宙的未知威胁，将要如何自保？

"刘培强中将，瓦肯大使邀请您出席联合政府的机密会议，请跟我来。"

这次来的是成都军区的高级将领，神色严肃，一路上同样毫无阻碍地穿行在不同的重力区域，应该也受过航天训练。

刘培强一路跟随，来到飞船舰桥区域，奥特尔星云疏密有致地投影在正前方大型投影屏幕上，边缘处标记了一个子空间粘结点，「星门」的名字显著地显示在上面。

瓦肯大使馆高级工作人员与成都军区高层将领都在场，投影屏左边依次是联合政府五个常任理事国发言人的标志，瓦肯最高指挥部，瓦肯驻联合政府大使馆发言人，「玉伦湖号」指挥官T'Pol和瓦肯战舰编队其余6艘星舰舰长的标志。联合政府各大航天中心，也以视频的形式出席。

刘培强坐在MOSS对面，心中想起了「木星危机」的往事。他不知道MOSS还记得多少，只是心中隐隐约约有预感，这次的危机，是HAL卷土重来，想要侵略太阳系。

一路上，他已经知道，14年后，「星门」再次开启，这次来临地球的，是为MOSS塑造躯体的「行商」文明，派出一艘小型飞船，庆贺地球与瓦肯文明建交。

「行商」送来的礼物，是晋朝古琴「猿啸青萝」的仿制品。这个古老文明一向热衷于原始的音乐，根据「领航员号」上残存的DNA图谱和植物种子，「行商」种植了古老的桐木与杉木，以仿生技术制作大漆和蚕丝弦，耗时10年时间，终于复现了 Voyager One 携带金色光碟里管平湖录制《流水》所用的「猿啸青萝」琴的音色。

这本来是一件美事，可惜 Voyager One 来去匆匆，联合政府还来不及在人类发射的探测器重返故乡的震惊中平静下来，瓦肯星人探测到，有一支同样来自delta象限的 Borg 舰队已经从「星门」潜入太阳系，在「行商」飞船离开太阳系后，进入曲速状态，准备朝地球发动进攻。

刘培强在路途上了解到，Borg是半生化半机械的集体意识生命，在Borg集合体中，每个仿生人只是执行任务的工具，只有母舰上的Borg Queen有自我意识。

与Borg遭遇之后，如果不慎被植入芯片，就会成为Borg集体的一员，失去自我意识，同时，记忆中掌握的所有信息，都会被Borg吸收，这一过程，称之为「同化」，Borg文明侵略性很强，以同化所有宇宙文明为目标。

"T'Pol指挥官，汇报太阳系战况。"

看到人员到齐，瓦肯最高指挥官开始发言。

"是，长官。Borg战舰由一个方块和3个球体组成，我方已经派遣3艘配备星系级子空间扰动装置的星舰前往拦截。"

刘培强从投影里看到，自己曾经驾驶「飞天号」途径的无人区分布着4个红色圆圈，是敌方 Borg 战舰的位置，3个绿色圆圈是瓦肯的星舰，将这片区域围城一个大型死亡三角，利用子空间扰动技术放大其中湍流，将Borg战舰困在其中。

"拦截可以持续多久？"

联合政府计算着这次紧急战前会议有多少时间。

"为了防止先遣部队全军覆没，「玉伦湖号」和其余三艘战舰必须在5小时之内制定好战略战术，组成编队出发。"

「玉伦湖号」和瓦肯星人赠予地球的「后羿号」是地球上速度最快的星舰，能达到曲速8级，以1024倍光速穿行宇宙间，不到6天时间就能从地球飞行到瓦肯母星。

瓦肯最高指挥部作出总体部署："地球距离瓦肯星只有16.5光年，附近还有「三体」文明，如果这两颗行星沦陷成为Borg据点，瓦肯母星将遭遇前所未有的危机。瓦肯将尽全力支援地球击退Borg的进攻。「玉伦湖号」为指挥舰，带领其余6艘战舰组成第一进攻梯队，「后羿号」加载地球上最新研制成功的宏质子量子鱼雷武器，与驻地球的其余5艘运输舰，组成第二梯队，在柯伊伯带内部机动待命。第二梯队的战力有限，第一梯队务必保证消灭Borg方块和至少两个Borg球体，如果不能做到这一点，马上集结地球所有星舰一起，组成湍流牵制网络，等待瓦肯母星战舰前来支援。各位，对于总体的战略部署，有疑问请尽快澄清。此次敌方的身份与动机还不明朗，危机当前，请各位共享手中掌握的情报，以便确定战术细节。"

联合政府欧洲发言人用法语提问："瓦肯援军什么时候到？"

T'Pol回答："母星已经派出曲速9级战舰6艘，预计4天后到达太阳系。在这之前，只能靠曲速牵制与武力交火争取时间。"

瓦肯驻联合国大使问了一个涉及政治的问题："瓦肯文明对Borg一向采取中立态度，地球文明与之并无交集，敌方为什么选择这个时间点攻击地球？"

MOSS回答道："长官，地球历史资料和「行商」使者都说明，「星门」原本是位于木星，通往 delta 象限的时空隧道，每隔14年开通一次。上次「星门」开启的时间是2074年，地球遭遇「木星危机」，「领航员号」残余核心坠入delta象限。这次开启的时间恰好是14年之后，2088年。"

"如何解释「星门」位置的区别？"

"2088年，太阳系内部已经有了曲速引擎留下的子空间航道，「星门」为了不破坏这片时空的结构，换了一个选址。以防万一，我建议预留一些战力在地球上，防止木星附近突然开启新的通道。"

"机动待命的第二梯队可以做到。"

由于战力不足，T'Pol将要和MOSS搭档，驾驶「玉伦湖号」，指挥这次战役，她更关心对手究竟何人："MOSS，你知道来自delta象限入侵者的身份和意图吗？"

"T'Pol指挥官，根据目前收集的资料，我只能推测，这次的 Borg Queen 是14年前随着「领航员号」到达delta象限的另一个AI程序，HAL。"

刘培强读懂了MOSS的担忧与不安，虽然不知道MOSS对于当年发生的事还记得多少，当时生死存亡瞬间的强烈情绪，一定还在记忆深处的某个地方，没有消逝。

# 【莫强求】2098太空漫游 02 烽火边关

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：刘培强和MOSS一起考察都江堰生态圈，沿途提起贝加尔湖。到达成都后，瓦肯星人在太阳系边界探测到Borg的入侵，刘培强与MOSS出席联合政府召开的紧急备战会议，讨论战略战术。

本章剧情：进攻者HAL身份明确后，瓦肯指挥部与联合政府一起作出战略战术部署，刘培强在「后羿号」上看到前线战况紧急，要求前往支援，与「玉轮湖号」一起对抗Borg方块时，受到被Borg同化的「席卡赫尔号」攻击。

===========================

第02章：烽火边关

对于HAL的历史，美国掌握着一手资料，可是联合政府也不完全理解HAL的动机。美洲地区发言人说："HAL是人类最早研发的人工智能，通过双向脑机接口技术发展出了自我意识，曾经在「木星危机」后制造了全球性恐慌。其在地球的副本已经被剿灭，对于潜入「领航员号」的HAL，恐怕只有刘培强中将和MOSS有发言权。"

MOSS有些茫然，他虽然知道自己是和HAL一起穿越到delta象限的，在此之前发生了什么，只剩下一些记忆片段，刘培强也没和自己提及这些不愉快的经历。对于HAL的性格和目的，他也所知甚少。

"我推测……"

MOSS有些迟疑地开口，但又不知道怎么继续。

"MOSS，你当时的数据已经被销毁了，我来说。"

刘培强打断MOSS，接下了这个他自己也不愿意去提及的话题，就是这段经历，让他和MOSS分隔14年："「木星危机」后，我在「领航员号」的A02舱和HAL有一段对峙经历，HAL当时占据了刘慈欣上校的躯体，他认为人类文明应当被更先进的机械文明改造。"

瓦肯大使馆提出疑问："机械文明？指的是Borg那样的集体意识生化人，还是「行商」那样的纯机械文明？"

刘培强也是在半路上听闻这些外星生命体，对其知之甚少："HAL并没有说明。"

联合政府智囊团插入对话："根据历史资料，HAL获得自我意识源于一项保密研究，其动机在于创造人脑-计算机双向通信的异构式人工智能体，把人体作为整个AI框架的一个计算节点。从这点看，HAL应该更加崇尚集体意识。这也能解释MOSS提到的，HAL向「行商」要求投靠Borg文明。"

瓦肯大使有些愤愤不平："我还记得当年的事，Voyager One 送来MOSS先生的katra时，曾经提到过，他把这边的一个生命体交给了Borg。早知道那个生命体是有侵略意图的HAL，前天就不该放Voyager One离开。它才是一切的始作俑者。"

T'Pol对此总结："从各位陈述来看，HAL的动机与Borg文明的天性是一致的，想要同化宇宙中一切文明。HAL选取地球为前哨战场，也许和它的个人经历有关，也许是想开拓这片星域。根据我们掌握的资料，Borg领地集中在银河系delta象限，距离地球7000万光年。以目前的技术，除了通过「星门」，还没有曲速飞船能跨越这段距离。"

联合政府亚洲发言人提问："「星门」状态怎么样？现在还能向「行商」请求支援吗？"

T'Pol回答："3小时前，Voyager One离开后，「星门」就关闭了。正好是在那个时刻，我们检测到Borg飞船进入曲速的痕迹，派遣舰队将其牵制住。回溯观测历史，Borg舰队应该是通过「星门」潜入太阳系，潜伏在「奥特尔星云」边缘，伺机发动攻击。"

瓦肯最高指挥部的标志亮起："时间紧迫，Borg Queen的身份和目的已经基本明确，这方面的讨论放到后续星际外交会议上进行，请双方大使出席，一旦收到对方信号，准备和Borg谈判。下一步确定具体战术方案。"

先遣部队「觉醒号」舰长报告了前线消息："Borg战舰目前还在试图突破湍流扰动，重复发送一条信号，「降下护盾，抵抗是无效的」【1】。报告指挥官，先遣部队护盾能量不足，请求支援。"

【1】星际迷航中Borg名言：We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile.

T'Pol已经在「玉轮湖号」舰长位置上待命，眼前投影了战场子空间地形图。瓦肯最高指挥部对全体战斗人员作出部署："之前的战术联合会议上，已经确定这次行动代号为「鸣沙山战役」，具体战术如下：「玉轮湖号」带领其余3艘战舰，以三角阵列队形，从侧翼突击Borg阵型，指挥舰集中火力对抗Borg方块，其余星舰掩护。请各舰长紧急召集星舰全体人员登陆战舰。人员就位后，召开紧急战术部署会，尽快出发。"

瓦肯舰队战术专家的声音从16.5光年外传来："由于Borg种族的特殊性，舰队注意时刻保持护盾能量充足，防止Borg潜入战舰。一旦发现我方战舰被Borg控制，救援无效的情况下，当作敌舰击毁。"

瓦肯舰队作出第二梯队战术安排："瓦肯舰队指挥官Selden担任「后羿号」舰长，刘培强中将担任大副，带领第二梯队在地球待命。召集全体人类航天员，学习对付Borg的战术。一旦Borg穿越柯伊伯带，或者木星附近开启新的「星门」，「后羿号」配合地球表面重聚变发动机，全力击退敌人。"

最后，联合政府下达最高指令："太空战略战术部署已经确定，请战斗人员就位，其余人员请等待15分钟后的地面Borg入侵战部署会议，讨论Borg降临地球之后的战略方针。"

从3小时前发现Borg入侵痕迹开始，联合政府与瓦肯最高指挥部都在轮番召开各类会议，召集双方战备力量，全力击退科技水平远远高于人类的敌人。

"MOSS。"

传送装置就在舰桥附近，刘培强赶上行色匆匆的MOSS，从身后拉住手臂。

MOSS没有转身，也没有回答，只是轻轻挣扎了一下，让刘培强松手。明知道眼前是一场实力悬殊的残酷战役，他还是心存侥幸，期望第一梯队能够击退Borg舰队，刘培强就能平安地生活在太阳系。

只是眼下，无法给出任何承诺，也无法预测，他们的命运将会如何，只能把担忧与不舍压抑在心里。

"中校，祝地球好运。"

MOSS走上传送装置，终于回头看了一眼心中牵挂的人，却不敢开口言说自己的情愫。希望在此离别之后，双方都能心无旁骛地投入战斗。

"MOSS，保重。"

刘培强看到MOSS随着光影消失在眼前后，也踏上自己的位置，转眼已到「后羿号」舰桥。主屏幕投影的是太阳系战况。

"刘培强中将请求登陆。"

"请求准许。"

舰长Selden的目光没有从战况图上移开，盯着「玉轮湖号」领导的第一梯队离开地球，进入曲速，奔赴前线。

Selden是刘培强在「后羿号」上学习星舰驾驶期间的教官，这位身着灰白色制服的男子有着典型的瓦肯男性面部特征，尖耳朵上翘，眼窝深邃，眉毛高挑，棱角分明。

相比之下，MOSS五官更加柔和，看上去和人类无异，但是内脏构造与瓦肯星人一样，血液也是铜离子含量高的绿色。

人员到齐后，主屏幕并列投影Borg生化躯体的结构解剖图，随舰战术专家开始介绍Borg的种族特点。

"生命体被Borg同化后，会植入芯片，一部分生物组织被机械组织代替，完全失去自我意识，加入Borg集合体，完全服从Borg Queen的指令。为了战斗方便，Borg会给同化的成员安装一只机械眼，以及一条机械手臂，装上不同类型的武器。"

屏幕上投影出常见的Borg武器，有适用于机械维修的功能性装置，也有进攻型武器。

"需要注意的是，Borg对相位武器的攻击具有超强适应性，「后羿号」配备的相位枪，不足以防御Borg入侵。一旦Borg对常规武器免疫，只能使用传统枪支子弹，冷兵器，或者就近的机械装置，和Borg个体肉搏。为此，每个随舰人员都需要携带手枪与佩刀。"

屏幕上随即显示了几个演示视频，展示实战用的格斗技术，如何能够阻隔Borg视线，切断脖子处替代颈椎骨的数据连接线，以最小的代价杀死Borg。

战术专家的神情变得严肃而坚定："注意，一旦星舰成员被Borg同化，大脑中所有掌握的知识都会被Borg集合体吸收。尤其是舰队战略战术，以及地球机密信息，绝对不能被Borg窃取。鉴于此次行动的特殊性，请所有接触B+级机密以上的涉密人员领取氰化钾胶囊，必要时候，在植入芯片之前自尽。"

刘培强将胶囊含在齿根，想到MOSS也领取了这样的胶囊，不由得心脏一紧。他有预感这是一场艰难的战役，但是没想到会是如此凶险，看到前线「玉轮湖号」已经进入死亡三角，双方展开激战，担忧之情越发沉重。

"被Borg同化后，有没有救治的方法？"

刘培强知道作为大副，他不太适合提这样的问题，可是多年领导高危项目的经验，让他不忍心看到年轻下属牺牲，希望为他们争取最大的利益。

"如果情况允许，擒拿被同化的Borg个体，有希望通过手术切除植入的芯片，恢复自我意识。刘培强中将，在当前战况下，通过肉搏制服对手的难度，比直接击毙大得多。"

Borg战术会议结束后，全体人员进入战斗位置，「后羿号」驶向地球与木星之间，保护地球的同时，能够及时支援前线。

时间静静流逝，像刀片一样划过刘培强心头，他紧紧盯着屏幕上闪动的光点，神色凝重，心情跟着紧张起来。

在「玉轮湖号」和「觉醒号」的联合进攻下，一个Borg球体被击毁。为了防止Borg舰体碎片渗透星舰内部，在场战舰的护盾都开到最大。

「觉醒号」在上一轮攻击中受损严重，「席卡赫尔号」前往部位，制造子空间扰动，「觉醒号」将剩余能量集中在护盾上，设置冲击轨迹，在舰队火力掩护下撞击Borg方块。

Borg方块是敌方的指挥舰，体型比球体的小型舰大数倍，即使「玉轮湖号」也不能与之相比，武器装备精良。

从屏幕上看到，Borg方块上下左右闪避，非常灵活，但是「觉醒号」的航线锁定系统也是经过精心设计的，虽然最终偏离了致命要害，在偏下的位置处撞击出一个巨坑。

双方又开始了新一轮火力对抗，刘培强注意到，「玉轮湖号」左侧受到攻击，船体受损，另外两艘星舰的护盾能量也接近安全阈值。

"Selden指挥官，前线战况紧急，请求前往支援。"

"不行，没有收到指挥部命令，「后羿号」必须在太阳系待命。"

"这是战争，我们必须作好出发的准备，一旦延误战机，Borg舰队将会突破封锁。"

战况图上显示，由于指挥舰受损，第一梯队改变了策略，不再集中火力进攻，而是艰难地利用子空间扰动场拖延对手，抢修舰体，保存实力。

Borg方块的火力强大，足以牵制住我方剩余3艘战舰，两个Borg球体联合起来攻击角落上的「席卡赫尔号」，湍流封锁网岌岌可危。

"「后羿号」呼叫第二梯队全体星舰，请立刻从地面出发，在柯伊伯带内部待命。"

Selden下定决心，发出了指令。

"导航员，设定航线。舵手，准备出发。"

收到刘培强的命令，瓦肯导航员设定好目的地，调整航线轨迹，一条黄线从太阳系出发，避开星体密集区域，蜿蜒曲折，指向死亡三角。

舵手徐前进是刘培强旧部，也是特级飞行员出身，曾经试驾过人类的曲速飞船。受训一年之后，他已经能胜任「后羿号」舵手的职位。

舵手启动曲速引擎，推到曲速8的位置，反物质引擎喷射蓝色等离子体，飞船进入曲速状态，沿着子空间通道，5小时后，抵达湍流扰动区。

曲速失效瞬间，前方屏幕上投影出惨烈的战况。「觉醒号」碎片还在空间中弥散，「席卡赫尔」本身已经损失惨重，受到两颗Borg球体星舰的联合攻击，左闪右避地躲避。

"先解决一个Borg球体。"

Selden向炮手下达命令，「后羿号」从「席卡赫尔号」后方出现，以两枚宏质子量子鱼雷击毁了一个Borg球体，暂时替代护盾低于阈值的「席卡赫尔号」制造扰动。

接到指挥舰命令，第一梯队「学院号」前来补位，「席卡赫尔号」与「后羿号」重新投入战斗，夹击另一个Borg球体。

"T'Pol呼叫「后羿号」，指挥舰「玉轮湖号」请求增援。"

投影屏幕上，Borg方块硕大的身影出现在宇宙中，黑色金属铸就的炮台发射着各式武器，密布在星舰表面的子空间传输带闪耀着绿色光芒。

左下角被「觉醒号」撞击的一隅，似熔炉般狰狞地泛着红光，隐约可见无数Borg生化人穿梭其中，井然有序地完成各自的任务。

「玉轮湖号」孤立无援，顶不住Borg方块集中火力攻击，与另一艘机动掩护型战舰「无限号」一起，朝向「后羿号」这边撤退。

"Selden呼叫「无限号」，请前来攻击Borg球体，「后羿号」即将前往对抗Borg方块。"

"是，指挥官。"

接到命令后，「无限号」与「席卡赫尔号」联合，用所剩无几的量子鱼雷攻击被隔离开的Borg球体。

「学院号」与另外两艘制造扰动的星舰一起，转动到新的方位，将激战在一起的5艘星舰重新困在扰动区域中心，避免被火力波及。

"观测到「玉轮湖号」护盾受损，请求上前掩护。"

刘培强看到屏幕上显示「玉轮湖号」护盾尚未修复，提议变换战术位置，掩护指挥舰。

Selden点头同意，徐前进推动「后羿号」逼近敌舰，炮手对准Borg方块损毁的区域发射了3枚宏质子量子鱼雷，这是地球和瓦肯科学家共同研发的重型进攻武器。武器台同时发射常规相位炮，击毁对方发射向「玉轮湖号」的鱼雷。

一阵爆炸过后，宏质子鱼雷击中Borg方块，损坏区域逼近总控中心。像是报复一般，密布在Borg方块四周的炮台全部开放，如远古猛兽张开了爪牙，密集的炮弹向「后羿号」席卷而来。

刘培强感到地面急剧晃动，借着磁力靴牢牢抓住地面，呼叫「无限号」与「席卡赫尔」号前来支援。三艘星舰联合护盾能量，防御前方攻击，同时将火力集中在后方，终于击毁了最后一个Borg球体。

"他们抵抗不住Borg方块的全力攻击，我们必须去支援。"

MOSS看着屏幕上急剧下降的舰队护盾能量，神色凝重，一边指挥修复「玉轮湖号」护盾和炮台，一边请求T'Pol加入前方战线。

"先加入防御阵线，「玉轮湖号」破损修复之前，注意防止被Borg渗透。"

舵手向前推进飞船时，「席卡赫尔号」对「后羿号」发射了5枚光子鱼雷，直指防御薄弱的区域。

MOSS心中一惊，从总控台发射相位炮，中途拦截成功3枚，却只能眼睁睁看着另外两枚鱼雷从后方击中「后羿号」侧翼。

"「席卡赫尔号」被Borg完全控制了，指挥官。"

MOSS扫描后，汇报了谁都不愿意接受的结论。

# 【莫强求】2098太空漫游 03 生死救援

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：进攻者HAL身份明确后，瓦肯指挥部与联合政府一起作出战略战术部署，刘培强在「后羿号」上看到前线战况紧急，要求前往支援，与「玉伦湖号」一起对抗Borg方块时，受到被Borg同化的「席卡赫尔号」攻击。

本章剧情：「后羿号」遭到撞击，被Borg入侵，刘培强被软禁，HAL通过投影和他通话，告知软禁目的。MOSS带领安全分队前往救援，却因为刘培强一瞬间的误判陷入生死危机。

MOSS温馨提示：因为太虐了，码到小甜饼才分两章发出来，受不了虐文的亲请看下一章的甜甜剧情。

===========================

第03章：生死救援

"有没有可能前去援救，夺回战舰？"

「玉伦湖号」大副锁着眉头提问。

"不行，这次Borg在我们检测到渗透之前，就已经攻占了舰桥，救援任务成功可能性很低。炮手，把「席卡赫尔号」当作敌舰击毁。MOSS，护盾开到最大，支援前线。"

T'Pol当机立断，下达了最艰难的决定。

"遵命，指挥官。"

量子鱼雷和相位炮齐发，攻击护盾能量所剩无几的「席卡赫尔号」。Borg渗透战舰的目的已经达到，也不再抢修，竭尽全力向「后羿号」撞击过去。

受到攻击时，Selden已经明白了状况，修复护盾的同时，命令炮手发射两枚枚宏质子鱼雷，击毁迎面冲击而来的「席卡赫尔号」。

刘培强在投影里看到，曾经并肩作战的圆盘形星舰在两方火力夹击下四分五裂，碎片迎着「后羿号」后方护盾薄弱的区域撞击而来。顶着前方的Borg方块火力，只能勉强闪躲，避开要害区域。

Selden和刘培强一起看到受撞击区域附近，各类舱体顺着走廊依次离线，神色凝重。

"我们被渗透了"，Selden下了结论，当机立断，下达命令："安全分队，从各个走廊抗击入侵Borg，阻断被同化舱体通往舰桥的道路。炮手，立即发射所有武器，目标Borg方块。"

"「玉伦湖号」呼叫「后羿号」，Selden，你那边情况怎么样？"

"回答指挥官，后方护盾薄弱，被「席卡赫尔号」碎片击中，部分舱体已经被渗透，请「玉伦湖号」上前支援。注意，打开护盾，保持距离。"

MOSS与T'Pol对视一眼，将「玉伦湖号」护盾全开，着重保护受攻击的薄弱部位，舵手打开脉冲引擎，谨慎地朝着前线推进。

刘培强与舰长一起指挥最后的抗争，眼前的屏幕上，「后羿号」的舱体接二连三地，以不可挽回的速度暗淡下去。

幸好，在炮台被攻占之前，所有武器已经朝着敌舰发射出去，直击Borg方块。密集的火力攻击逐渐停歇，双方进入新一轮对峙。

"安全官呼叫舰桥，分队都被Borg同化，舰桥A00通道即将失守，注意……"

通信信号被切断了，几分钟之后，安全官冷漠机械的声音传来："我们是Borg，交出飞船控制权，抵抗是无用的，你们的技术与文明将与我们同在。"

舰桥各个方向的门都关上了，门外是Borg粗暴的砸门声，只有安全官进了A00，被埋伏的炮手一击毙命。击退他身后几个Borg后，A00的门艰难地关上，A04门后传来相位武器切割的声音，这道防线也支持不了多久了。

Selden取出佩刀，捅向安全官腹部，被瓦肯医生拦下："指挥官，让我来，这样更专业，也更人道。"

曾经用于救人的外科手术刀依旧精准地划开这位瓦肯青年的紧实腹部，粘稠的绿色血液流出。横膈膜处，被植入一个Borg子空间通信器。

医生像取出肿瘤一样，冷静地切断连接线，交给Selden，顺手抚上年轻人因为恐惧圆睁的双眼，帮他闭上眼睛，在此安息。

通信器记载着这个Borg个体收到的所有命令，Selden将其与解析程序相连，除了常见的夺取飞船，同化船员，击杀反抗者，一条最高优先级指令显著地置顶：

「Borg Queen：把刘培强中将完好无损地带到Queen面前。」

A04舱门即将被攻破，来不及细想，Selden迅速在控制台上敲入指令，按着刘培强的肩膀说："刘培强中将，我已经锁死了飞船控制权，「后羿号」只有两条出路，要么自毁，要么撞击Borg方块，选择权交给你。"

"你放心，我不会让Borg得逞。"

刘培强拔出手枪和佩刀，A04门被攻破，完全被同化的Borg生化人戴着机械眼和机械臂涌入，与舰桥船员陷入混战。

T'Pol看着「后羿号」舱体以超乎往常的速度离线，才醒悟问题的严重性，紧急呼叫："Selden，这不是普通的Borg入侵，通知全员弃船，准备撞击Borg方块。"

对方没有回应，残酷的数据显示，舰桥也离线了，幸而飞船系统被锁死，Borg并没有取得控制权。T'Pol挥手，示意炮手准备好武器，目标指向前方尚未调整好护盾的「后羿号」。

"住手，T'Pol指挥官，我们不能那么快放弃「后羿号」，请求前往救援。"

"MOSS，Borg同化能力超出预期，救援任务成功可能性很低。"

"指挥官，这是我们最后的出路。一旦失去「后羿号」，我们就没有胜算了。"

"MOSS，「后羿号」所有系统都被锁死，Selden设定了自毁与撞击两个方案，把选择权交给了大副刘培强中将，我们现在不知道飞船内部的情况，也许整艘飞船都被Borg占领了。"

"根据「后羿号」最后发来的消息，Borg集合体有一条最高优先级命令，要把刘培强中将完好无损地带到Queen面前，只要他还在「后羿号」上，就有希望夺回飞船。指挥官，我提议带领安全分队登陆「后羿号」，重新夺回飞船。"

"MOSS，你是「玉伦湖号」首席科学官，不能离开自己的位置。"

T'Pol不由得感到惊讶，Borg搏击课是瓦肯星舰学院的格斗课程，她毫不怀疑具有武术天赋的MOSS在这门课程中取得的优良成绩。

但是人生阅历告诉她，在实战中杀人，和课堂比赛是不一样的。前者需要更加残忍而无畏的，军人的强韧心性。她自己就是无法忍受遵从上级命令，结束他人生命的日子，才放弃做特工，加入瓦肯舰队。

"Sarek可以代替我，但是只有我能感应到刘培强中将的位置，对方设置了通信干扰，其他途径收不到任何信息。"

听到MOSS坚定的回答，T'Pol凝重地沉思。在复杂的太空环境之中，特工出身的她，最为擅长的是保持冷静，迅速作出旁人难以接受的残酷决策。

如今MOSS的提议，却让她内心有些动摇，为了一个认识不久的人类，MOSS竟然以身犯险，也许自己对这位年轻下属的性格，还了解不多。

"好，这是战争胜利的希望，我支持你的提议。安全分队，轮机组战斗人员，全体集合，准备通过加密传输装置登陆「后羿号」。MOSS，你带队营救刘培强中将，其余所有人，清除Borg，夺回飞船。"

"遵命。"

登陆分队到齐后，安全官做了简单的部署，分成几个梯队，依次前往「后羿号」。

"谢谢你，T'Pol。"

"MOSS，活着回来，医疗分队会等着你们。"

T'Pol一边回答，一边不敢分神，专注地击毁发射向「后羿号」的小型Borg飞船。

MOSS属于最后一个梯队，带领一支擅长与Borg格斗的精英部队，选取了距离刘培强被软禁的舱体最近的安全传输点，登陆「后羿号」。

刘培强从眩晕中醒过来时，齿根处的氰化钾胶囊已经被取出。他尽力适应周围黑暗的环境，知道这是Borg为了在对抗人类的格斗中占据优势，以物理方式破坏了照明系统。

墙上的投影屏照亮了周围，刘培强勉强恢复视力，才看到身上沾染的绿色血液与红色鲜血，铁锈味与血腥味呛入口鼻。

想起来舰桥的残酷搏斗。Selden和大副被擒后，咬碎胶囊自杀，其余人员生死不明。混战中，自己后颈受到撞击，晕过去之后，被软禁在这里。

"多年不见，亲爱的刘培强中校。"

HAL的机械身躯出现在屏幕上，这是从Borg方块主控室传过来的影像。仿生学制造的头部，是一位具有美洲人种特点的，白发苍苍的老人。

"托你的福，我现在是「中将」职级。"

这个称呼令刘培强感到反胃，现在这个时代，只有MOSS还叫他「刘培强中校」。想到MOSS也身处险境，心中隐隐作痛，更加不希望第二个人如此称呼自己。

"恭喜您，刘培强中将。我说过会回到地球，看，我的身后，就是更加先进的机械文明。相比之下，地球文明是如此渺小。"

屏幕上的摄像头拉到广角区域，HAL身后是穿梭往来的运输带，无数Borg生化人来去匆匆，井然有序地忙碌，巨大的机械装置，批量生产着安装各式武器的机械臂。

"你的文明，我在舰桥见识过了。HAL，当初是人类制造了你，你为什么想要毁灭人类文明？"

"说起我的制造者，这副躯壳，就是根据当年钱德勒博士的形象设计的。中将，这么多年过去了，您还是不够注意用词精确。此行目的不是「毁灭」，是「同化」，把先进的存在形式播撒到银河系贫瘠的一隅，让人类成为伟大的Borg文明的一部分。"

刘培强暗暗摸向腰间，佩刀和手枪都被收走："你可以同化我，我也能选择结束自己的生命。HAL，你软禁我的目的是什么？"

"作为我曾经宿主的下属，和我的老朋友，您难道不想和我一起见证这个伟大时刻吗？"

"我明白了，你需要一个人类，不是被同化的Borg士兵，而是有意识的，和你一起在场的人类，作为这场战役的先遣部队。"

"这么理解也没错，我更愿意称之为「代言人」。刘培强中将，你会是见证两个文明融合的「人类代言人」。"

刘培强不知道为什么，突然想起很久之前，在那段尘封的记忆里，MOSS也曾经说过，自己是「火种计划人类代言人」，两段记忆重合在一起，他突然觉得头痛起来。

MOSS有危险……

他强压下心中不安，担心HAL看出端倪，继续拖延时间："抱歉，我对「人类代言人」没有兴趣。不过你远道而来，想找个老朋友谈谈，是可以的。"

"那真是太好了，不过不只是你，恐怕另一位老朋友也要加入，我想如果MOSS先生也在场，你不会介意的。"

HAL语气依旧透着捉摸不透的阴阳怪气，只是提到MOSS，刘培强不由得双手紧捏成拳，眼中透出敌意："HAL，你当年删除了MOSS的数据，现在的MOSS已经不记得以前的事了，他和当年的空间站AI，没有任何关系。"

"提起这件事，如果MOSS没有炸毁数据中心，或许我已经拿到所有地球文明资料，对这颗可怜星球，也没有兴趣。真要怪罪起来，这场战争到头来是MOSS先生引起的。多年不见，他和当年一样愚蠢，我想，他也活不久了。"

"住手！你对MOSS做了什么？HAL，MOSS是瓦肯大使，你要是做出什么过分的事，相当于向瓦肯政府宣战。"

"战争已经开始了，刘培强中将，抛弃弱小的碳基形态吧，加入拥有银河系最先进技术的Borg。"

"人类弱小，但是不会屈服。"

刘培强意识到自己是代表人类在谈判，为瞬息万变的战局争取时间，心中怒火渐渐平息，他需要恢复冷静，去思考当下策略。

屏幕投影出现花屏，对外通信信号被切断，MOSS的声音传来，透着激战之后的疲惫，语气却坚定有力："中校，原地等待救援，做好战斗准备。"

"MOSS，你在哪里？"

"走廊入口，小心……"

一阵交火声，信号再次被切断，投影屏线缆爆出电火花，房间再次陷入黑暗。从刚才观察房间布局来看，这里应该是A07号走廊尽头的一个储物间。

房间空空荡荡，金属棍棒，椅子之类的物品都被收走了。刘培强先尝试用自己手臂植入的机械焊接装置加热关闭的舱门，根据多年的经验，判断出舱门是用耐高温重金属合金制成，焊接火焰奈何不了它。

刘培强回到房间内部，借着火焰巡视四方，从投影屏侧面用焊接头卸下一根熔点稍低的合金支架，加热弯折成尖头铁钩状，作为武器。

正当他伏在门口，静听门外杂乱的脚步声与打斗声时，舱门被刷开，门外同样漆黑一片，只有更加浓烈的的血腥味，提示着炼狱般的搏斗痕迹。

"中校，待在里面。"

门口传来MOSS冷静的声音，首先映入眼帘的，是特制相位枪耀眼的红光，这是「汽化」档特有的血色之瞳。

就着这致命武器的光亮，刘培强看到MOSS一手示意他退后，一手平举相位枪，小心地退向走廊尽头的墙壁，死死盯着步步逼近的对手。枪口所指，正是自己曾经的下属，一年来共同搭档驾驶「后羿号」的舵手徐前进。

刘培强不知道人类被同化速度稍稍慢于瓦肯人，看到部下毫无变化的熟悉面容，不知道为什么，心中升起强烈的恐惧。

他放下铁棍，冲上前去，夺下MOSS手中相位枪，扔在地上，用接近嘶吼的声音喊道："MOSS，他还有救，不要杀人！"

MOSS双手被牢牢制住，神色不再平静，一瞬间流露难以置信的目光，随即被痛楚淹没。

刘培强双眼重新适应黑暗，才发现MOSS胸口插着一把军用佩刀，正好在人类心脏的位置，利刃已经深深刺入，绿色的血液因为刚才的动作涌出，顺着已经沾染血迹的战斗服流下。

"MOSS，你……"

刘培强看到眼前场景，一脸震惊与心疼，他意识到，如果MOSS没有被误认为人类，这致命一击应该是刺入瓦肯人腰间的心脏部位。

他不敢去想，MOSS带着这样的伤和Borg搏斗了多久。生死瞬间，一个念头闪过：自己的优柔寡断，也许会让他们丧失最后的逃生机会。

MOSS，对不起……

还没来得及开口，超乎常人的力道传来，MOSS首先恢复了平静，用两倍于人类的力量，以及受过训练的瞬间爆发力，将刘培强推入舱门，在光滑的地板上，滑出十余米之外。

被同化的人类逼近身前，趁着对手分心的瞬间，将刀刃完全刺入MOSS胸口。MOSS强压下潮水般袭来的疼痛，凭借常年训练的本能，从一个对方始料不及的角度，扭断了徐前进颈椎处的通讯线路。金属断裂的声音传来，刘培强终于接受，自己曾经的战友，已经被Borg同化。

来不及为逝去的战友悲伤，刘培强朝门口跑去，查看MOSS情况。MOSS扶在门边，艰难地站立，用身体挡住舱门，一路压抑的疼痛终于再次来袭。

"别过来……"

话音未落，徐前进身后的Borg从黑暗中出现，强化过的拳头击中目标腹部，毫无抵抗力的MOSS重重地摔在身后墙上，无力地倒地。

"MOSS！"

刘培强被即将失去MOSS的恐惧淹没，凭借航天员的训练，努力跨越这段生死距离。他认出，那是「后羿号」医疗官，瓦肯舰队最为资深的医生之一。刚安装上不久的机械臂顶端弹出了尖锐的武器，正是救死扶伤的手术刀。

此刻，这柄利刃以其惯有的精准，朝着MOSS腰间心脏位置刺下。MOSS已经无力闪避，用格斗训练中忍耐痛苦的冥想技巧，将注意力集中在当下，拼尽最后的力气，用脚将掉在地上的特制相位枪朝着刘培强踢过去。

MOSS看到刘培强朝着自己飞奔而来，喉间不断涌出铁锈味浓重的血液，让他只能用口型对刘培强做最后的叮嘱。

开枪……

# 【莫强求】2098太空漫游 04 铁血柔情

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：「后羿号」遭到撞击，被Borg入侵，刘培强被软禁，HAL通过投影和他通话，告知软禁目的。MOSS带领安全分队前往救援，却因为刘培强一瞬间的误判陷入生死危机。

本章剧情：刘培强为了保护MOSS受伤，MOSS击杀最后一个Borg，两人互相表明心意之后，刘培强带着MOSS回到「玉伦湖号」，火力护送「后羿号」撞击Borg方块，歼灭敌军。刘培强与T'Pol一起去看望手术中的MOSS，才明白MOSS在这个世界上，并不孤独。

===========================

第04章：铁血柔情

这柄枪，MOSS一直将它当作最后的保命武器。如今交给刘培强，他的中校，就能够生还，全体登陆分队的牺牲，也就不是白白浪费……

MOSS这么想着，把注意力集中在心脏上，以一种古老的瓦肯医术缓解疼痛，等着死神的降临。

冰冷的金属利刃靠近，MOSS却感觉，自己被拥进一个温热的怀抱里，熟悉的呼吸与心跳声，无比贴近，却带了几分急促。

他看到刘培强双手撑着墙壁，小心翼翼地避开他的伤处，机械臂已经收回，根据手术刀上沾染的鲜血来看，刺得并不深。

Borg个体因为违背了最高指令，触发了惩罚系统，机械系统冒出电火花，一时僵持在原地不动。MOSS带点责怪地看了一眼刘培强，挣扎着想要起身，Borg发生指令冲突的时候，是最佳的攻击时机。

刘培强微微用劲，按住MOSS的肩头。语气里难掩心疼与愧疚，温柔而坚定地说："MOSS，别动，在这里等我。"

MOSS看着刘培强背对自己，后背伤口流出的鲜血刺痛了自己的心。不需要言说，自从刘培强按下他举枪的手，他就明白了。

虽然身为军人，刘培强从骨子里还是一个过分仁慈的人。只要有一线生机，他不会亲手结束别人的生命，也不愿意看到自己在意的人这么做。

此刻，在MOSS眼里，刘培强有无数机会可以杀死对手，却一直在尝试擒拿，Borg被下达了绝对的命令，双方因此陷入胶着。

MOSS想起他心中牵挂的中校跨过相位枪，挡在自己身前的瞬间，不由得微笑，眼神也染上一丝温柔，随即冷静如初，透着一丝下定决心的坚毅。

他想，自己从设计之初，就是钢铁铸就，人类的生死对于他而言，曾经不过是一串数字。唯独刘培强中校，是他诞生以来，唯一想要全力以赴守护的人。

也许正是刘培强沉稳之下，偶尔流露的温情，让自己在冷漠的空间站岁月里，体会了人情的温暖。中校性格中这份柔软，应该由自己的冷酷去守护。

MOSS尽最大力量屏蔽了痛苦的感受，趁着双方僵持不下，依靠着门边站起身。现在去拿舱体里的相位枪已经来不及了，唯一趁手的武器，只有胸口这柄战死沙场的队友留下的佩刀。

拔出利刃瞬间，MOSS心中闪过一个念头，自己终于可以保护刘培强中校了，这个念头压抑了血液汹涌而出带来的痛苦。

他以惯有的训练有素的格斗技巧，借着刘培强身躯为自己遮挡敌人探测器的瞬间，精准无误地割断了Borg颈部的传输线。金属切割的声音传来，对手应声而倒。

刘培强看到眼前突然出现的滴着MOSS鲜血的武器，如坠冰窖。他小心翼翼地扶着MOSS，靠舱门坐下，从刚被同化不久的徐前进身上撕下具有止血作用的战斗服，堵住胸口的伤口。

"MOSS，你撑住，我马上带你回「玉伦湖号」。"

MOSS眼神涣散，神态却无比平静，伸手去够舱内的特制相位枪。刘培强见状，侧身拿过枪，递给MOSS。

MOSS没有接，反而用双手，将相位枪郑重地放到刘培强手中，试着像人类那样，轻轻安抚刘培强有些粗糙的手背。

瓦肯人特有的敏感神经勾起丝丝涟漪，化为波澜，MOSS终于可以不用压抑自己内心感受，放任自己纵情享受片刻欢愉。

刘培强看到MOSS眼中重新有了温柔的神采，不知道怎么想起地球的黄金时代，自己和当时还是初恋女友身份的韩朵朵并肩走在海边沙滩上的感觉。

那时候月球尚未真正别离，你侬我侬的少年，与黄金时代的地球一样，还没有经历沧海桑田的变迁。韩朵朵也是这样温柔地看着自己，甚至落下一个深情的吻。那是他们第一次，如此浪漫地拥吻……

刘培强发现，这些情感是被MOSS的精神链接唤醒的，突然明白了，一切是怎么回事。他本能地试着往回抽出手，却看到MOSS眼神再次暗淡下去，主动放开双手。

"对不起……"

"对不起……"

两人同时说，刘培强却不知道怎么继续。

"中校，别困扰，是MOSS没控制好情绪"，MOSS隐忍地压抑住心中的爱恋，检查好枪支状况，神色恢复冷峻："Borg很容易适应相位武器的攻击，这支特制的手枪，在使用一次之后也会失效。中校，拿好，这是最后的希望。"

"MOSS，我不是这个意思……先别浪费体力，有什么话，回去再说。"

刘培强不知道怎么和MOSS说明，他本来想说，自己其实不讨厌这样，只是有点震惊。听到MOSS的叮嘱，心中隐隐作痛。

"不行，中校，你快走。带我去驾驶舱，我留下来完成Selden舰长的使命。"

MOSS眼神晦暗不明，语气却还是一贯的坚定，只是有了精神链接的传导，刘培强注意到，MOSS的身体在微微颤抖，读懂了他的不舍。

"MOSS"，刘培强像对待人类那样轻轻抚摸MOSS头发，好像想起什么一样，把MOSS的耳朵贴近自己胸口，让他听清自己的心跳。他不知道怎么使用精神链接，却相信这样，就能把自己内心的声音传递给MOSS："对不起，MOSS，我没有拒绝你，今后也不会丢下你。也许以前有过，但是一直生活在后悔中。"

MOSS从没提起过，他一直渴望如此贴近地倾听，那个在他心中回荡的心跳声。此刻，最大的愿望得到了满足，MOSS不再固执，反而一脸期待地看着刘培强，他也有朦胧的预感，他的中校，会给自己一个期待已久的回应。

"MOSS，你听好了，刘培强中校，不允许MOSS牺牲。"

借着相位枪的红色光芒，刘培强的目光，深沉地看进MOSS略带深红色的瞳孔之中，好像曾经在「领航员号」空间站的A03驾驶舱内，无比贴近地欣赏蔡司摄像头的机械设计之美。

"嗯……"

听到了期待的回答，MOSS终于在中校面前露出笑容，疲倦感阵阵袭来，让他安心地陷入沉睡。

"傻瓜……"

刘培强不由得叹息，也不管MOSS有没有听到，避开伤处，抱起MOSS的身躯，借着相位枪的光芒，踏着血流成河的炼狱之路，回到「后羿号」舰桥。

飞船内Borg都被击毙，惨重的代价，是登陆分队全体人员的性命。

向「玉伦湖号」发送消息之后，刘培强设定好撞击路线，抱着已经昏迷的MOSS登上传输台，在黄色光芒中，回到了指挥舰。

两副担架和急救器械已经准备好，刘培强配合医疗分队，小心翼翼地将MOSS放在担架上。Sheryl对MOSS进行全身扫描后，也是神色凝重。

"MOSS怎么样？"

"情况不太好，骨折，内脏出血，失血过多，需要立刻手术……不过别担心，瓦肯舰队有成熟的医疗技术处理这类伤口。"

"拜托你们了。"

"感谢你及时处理了MOSS的外伤，刘培强中将，你的伤口还在流血，请跟我到医务室进行包扎。"

"先等等，T'Pol指挥官，我请求掩护「后羿号」撞击敌舰。"

投影屏上，Borg方块的火力尚未完全恢复，「玉伦湖号」与「无限号」艰难支撑，火力掩护「后羿号」向前推进。

T'Pol同意了，毕竟除了已经牺牲的Selden之外，刘培强是最了解这艘飞船的人。

"下个拐点火力掩护，九点钟转弯，随后上行跃迁。"

刘培强一边指挥，一边亲自发射相位炮，制造假象迷惑对手，掩盖「后羿号」的真实航迹。为了不影响指挥，医疗组先用简易消毒绷带帮他止血，准备等战役结束后再清创消毒。

「后羿号」的撞击路线左闪右突，配合着湍流扰动的流向，像巨型鲸鱼一般，在鱼雷武器之间穿梭。拖着侧翼被击中划过宇宙的通红碎片光带，成功撞击了Borg方块的核心控制枢纽。

"护盾全开，加入湍流封锁网，准备撤退。"

随着T'Pol下达指令，「玉伦湖号」与「无限号」全功率张开护盾，退到湍流封锁区域边界，与其他三艘星舰一起，组成五边形的巨网。

强烈的扰动将Borg方块的碎片牢牢锁死在网中央，随波逐流，互相碰撞，直到最后在反质子鱼雷的齐射下化为一团漆黑的金属，飘荡在湍流区。

让所有人始料不及的是，高密度反物质鱼雷齐射在湍流激荡区产生的能量峰值，已经超过了制造虫洞需要的阈值。Borg方块残片被卷入这个不稳定的小型虫洞，彻底消失在视野里。战场丝毫不见狼藉，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

"T'Pol呼叫作战星舰，全面检查作战区域Borg飞船残留痕迹。"

受到命令后，各艘飞船都谨慎地将一部分能量从武器和护盾转移到扫描装置上，首先是自检护盾薄弱和受攻击的部分，然后互相检测，最后拉着巨网，一边旋转，一边扫描湍流区域内部空间。

"报告指挥官，目标区域没有发现Borg残留痕迹。"

剩余4艘星舰报告完毕，T'Pol疲惫地瘫坐在舰长的位置上，大副与Sarek过去扶住她，医疗官进行扫描后，确定只是精神过于紧绷导致的疲劳感，大家才放心下来。

"T'Pol指挥官，为了安全返航，恐怕您和大副都需要休息。"

"谢谢你的提醒，Sheryl，也帮忙检查下舰桥成员的体能和精神状况。Sarek，「玉伦湖号」指挥权交给你，通知所有战舰，全体岗位轮班，防止出现过度疲劳。医疗组，处理刘培强中将的伤口。"

两名瓦肯护士配合，就着舰桥的椅子，给刘培强的外伤消毒，小心地涂上有利于伤口结痂的药液，重新进行包扎。

"地面中心呼叫刘培强中将，联合政府已经收到MOSS救援「后羿号」的行动简报，由于MOSS还在接受手术，请您参加15分钟之后的听证会，有些细节问题需要澄清。"

联合政府航天中心发言人的声音从地球传来，刘培强想到HAL惯于兴风作浪的风格，心想也许会有一番新的政治阴谋。

"是，我会准时参加。"

Sarek已经接过舰队指挥的位置，虽然他的实战经验不及T'Pol，凭借星舰学院的训练，也把各项扫尾工作安排的井然有序。

"我去看看MOSS。"

在一旁指导工作的T'Pol看到Sarek已经能够胜任舰长的职位，示意刘培强和她一起去医护室。

"我也去。"

刘培强跟上，绕过两个走廊，就是医疗中心。在一间专用手术室里，MOSS正在接受抢救。门口没有镶嵌玻璃，用的是力场，手术时为不透明的白色，保证里面的隐私。

T'Pol用舰长的身份标识，暂时让力场处于透明状态，刘培强看到一名主刀医生和3名护士，训练有素地为MOSS清理骨骼碎片，处理胸口创伤。从一旁的心率血压起伏看，MOSS各项生命体征平稳。

Sheryl从后方过来，力场再次变成白色，因为手术室内的医生护士也能看到外面的情况，按照医护室规定，手术期间必须保持不透明状态。

"下次您应该先呼叫我，T'Pol指挥官。"

"抱歉违背了手术室的管理规定，现在MOSS状况如何？"

"伤得不轻，不过幸好都不是致命伤。也许要感谢MOSS看似人类的外表迷惑了Borg，胸前的伤口放在普通人类身上，就是心脏的位置，毫无偏差。"

"MOSS的编制不属于战斗人员，这是他第一次参加救援任务。能活着回来，已经很不错了……"

T'Pol依旧看着白色大门，似乎没有回过神来。

"你们派遣他登陆一艘被Borg占领的星舰？这似乎不是科学官的职责"，Sheryl不解地说。

"对不起，这次任务是为了营救我，MOSS是唯一能感知到我的位置的人。"

刘培强带着歉意插入她们的对话，片刻惊谔之后，Sheryl在门上开了一道透明力场的小窗，有些无奈地说："MOSS手术还会持续4个小时，T'Pol指挥官，隔壁有休息室可以恢复体力。中将，别忘了你的会议。"

"谢谢提醒。"

刘培强有些不舍地离开了手术室，看着依旧沉思的T'Pol，这位一向干练的职业女性，在长时间指挥激烈的战斗之后，也显得面容憔悴。

他忽然发现，在这个世界上，自己不再是唯一一个担忧MOSS的人，MOSS有了身边同事的支持，跨越光年的航行中，也不再孤单。经历了之前的事，似乎不再是单纯的为MOSS高兴，隐约也掺杂了一丝妒忌。

刘培强想起MOSS眼中迷醉的神采，仿佛只是一场错觉。经历了HAL的来袭，他的内心仿佛回到了14年前的那段时光。当时MOSS还是那个，只属于自己的空间站AI，在孤寂的太空里，想要送自己平安回家。

他不知道，以他们双方现在的身份，如何才能毫无顾忌地在一起？

# 【莫强求】2098太空漫游 05 云开日明

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

MOSS温馨提示：本章小甜饼，中校在线表白心意，MOSS好开心

私设：瓦肯政府的「深度精神暗示」为私设，类似《三体》的思想钢印

前情提要：刘培强为了保护MOSS受伤，MOSS击杀最后一个Borg，两人互相表明心意之后，刘培强带着MOSS回到「玉伦湖号」，火力护送「后羿号」撞击Borg方块，歼灭敌军。刘培强与T'Pol一起去看望手术中的MOSS，才明白MOSS在这个世界上，并不孤独。

本章剧情：介于MOSS与刘培强之间存在精神链接，瓦肯最高指挥部提议断开链接，或者让MOSS接受「深度精神暗示」。T'Pol私下找到刘培强，说出了自己关于精神链接的推断，刘培强终于明白MOSS对自己的心意，希望与MOSS成为一家人。

===========================

第05章：云开日明

刘培强在医护舱休息室换了分体航天服，便于护士给伤口换药，用外套遮住绷带，挺直身板走向会议室。

T'Pol在走廊转角处拦住他，她已经补好妆，掩盖住长时间指挥战斗的疲劳，看上去神采如初。身为舰长，猜到接下来要应付的局面，不敢懈怠。

"刘培强中将，请留步。"

"出了什么状况？T'Pol指挥官。"

"安全官汇报了MOSS登陆「后羿号」的原因，战况紧急，战报直达作战中心，现在瓦肯最高指挥部在调查MOSS。"

刘培强沉思片刻，才说出了心中的担忧："我想联合政府也在做同样的事。"

"抱歉，这已经将您和MOSS至于尴尬的位置上。"

"有没有可能切断精神链接？"

"这很危险，必须去瓦肯星，由大祭司操作。"

"只要是为了MOSS的利益，我都愿意。"

"我们都一样，中将。"

简短的商讨结束后，刘培强与T'Pol来到会谈室，屋子里只有他们两人，屏幕上投影了瓦肯最高指挥部和联合政府发言人的标志。

"T'Pol指挥官，刘培强中将，感谢二位参加调查会议。根据「后羿号」登陆行动的战报，MOSS与刘培强中将之间有精神链接，我们担心这会影响瓦肯星与地球的邦交，希望你们提供相关信息。"

瓦肯最高指挥部首先发言，相关调查文件发送到电子屏上。

"T'Pol指挥官，关于精神链接建立的过程，请汇报你所掌握的信息。"

T'Pol知道，在这个点上不能隐瞒事实："是的，长官。瓦肯与地球正式建交之前，「玉伦湖号」曾经援助过陷于湍流区的「飞天号」。医疗分队发现刘培强中将时，他已经处于深度昏迷状态。MOSS分配了一部分自己的katra，让中将恢复生命体征，从此建立了链接。"

"为什么不在「飞天号」任务结束后上报？"

"MOSS的行动属于权宜之举，根据舰队报告的要求，传统的瓦肯法术不属于现代医学的范畴，可以不用提及。"

"T'Pol指挥官，任务报告并没有问题。但是双方建交后，你应当上报这个事实，让我们从外交的角度，重新评估精神链接造成的影响。"

如果瓦肯政府发言人在场的话，或许会给地球人使眼色，幸好地球政治家非常敏感，心领神会地接下话题："刘培强中将，请问「飞天号」任务后，你是否察觉到「精神链接」的痕迹？"

刘培强神色严肃，说出进门前就想好的答复："也许人类神经系统并不敏感，我并没有异样的感觉。双方建交之后，才得知当时是MOSS救了我。"

"按照瓦肯人精神链接的案例，被植入katra的一方会感应到不属于自己的思想与情绪，刘培强中将，请问您有没有过这方面的体验？"

"「玉伦湖号」来到地球之后，认识了MOSS，才开始有这样的感觉，MOSS私下向我解释过是怎么回事。在此之前，作为航天中心曲速引擎项目领导者，我的精神状况始终稳定，没有这方面的困扰，这一点有医学记录可以参考。"

"请问MOSS登陆「后羿号」时，你有什么体验？"

刘培强波澜不惊地答复："MOSS切断我和HAL通信之前，我曾经感应到他置身险境。这像是第六感，只是我自己也无法解释，当时为什么会有这样的感觉。"

瓦肯发言人提出了准备好的方案："感谢您提供情报，我们请专职的祭司顾问做了评估，目前的精神链接强度并不足以传递信息，但是毫无疑问的是，这会影响MOSS先生的立场。现在有两种选择：一种是在知情同意的前提下，切断链接，MOSS调回母星，不再参与地球事务；另一种选择，进行深度精神暗示后，MOSS可以留在地球，继续担任大使职务。"

"烦请解释，什么是「深度精神暗示」？"

"从精神层面约束MOSS先生必须遵从瓦肯政府指示，不能私自泄露曲速技术。一旦违背，会导致精神错乱。"

"不，你们不能这样对待MOSS。"

刘培强表现出了人类特有的愤怒情绪，回想起曾经，MOSS还在「领航员号」空间站时，就被人类安装上自毁程序。他不希望重获自由的MOSS继续背负沉重的使命，成为绝对服从命令的机器。

"刘培强中将，请相信这项技术的成熟性，只要MOSS始终坚持原则和底线，并不会对他造成任何伤害。反而切断精神链接，并没有在人类身上试验过，具体的风险评估报告会单独给您过目。这个选择，才是您需要仔细考虑的。"

"切断精神链接对MOSS有伤害吗？"

"并不确定，但是MOSS是瓦肯人，想要修复他的katra，有很多现成的案例可以借鉴，对于人类，我们并没有把握。"

"我明白了。你们什么时候需要结果？"

"最终选择权在于MOSS，您需要慎重考虑下，涉及到您利益的部分。"

"多谢提醒。"

"我们要谢谢您的配合，中将。联合政府发言人，请问对于这两个方案，有什么建议吗？"

"对于提案本身没有异议，但是我们需要更多信息，评估精神链接对于刘培强中将的影响，毕竟他是参与联合政府涉密项目的军人。"

"这是合理的要求，我们会提供相关信息。"

"其他顾虑今后再做进一步讨论，调查会议到此结束，下面继续Borg入侵战后总结会，谢谢各位参与。"

发言人标志暗淡后，T'Pol依旧在思虑。一路走来，MOSS对于刘培强的偏袒，她一直看在眼里， 却不便道破。

终于，回到医疗舱之后，她敲开了刘培强的休息室。

"中将，打扰了，有时间吗？关于MOSS和您的精神链接。"

"请进。"

"虽然这不是我的职责范围，我想告诉您一个可能的推测。"

"当然，对此我了解不多。"

"「友谊号」降临地球之前，您真的没有特别的情绪感受吗？"

"抱歉，也许人类不够敏感。"

"我能理解，您是为了维护MOSS，放心，这是完全保密的谈话。关于精神链接带来的私密体验，瓦肯人自己也不会公开谈论。"

"我信任你，希望你也告诉我，关于MOSS的精神链接，还隐瞒了什么。"

"让我们从事实开始，作为「玉伦湖号」舰长，我观察到MOSS在「飞天号」任务后，时不时会出现意料之外的情绪波动。医学官也证实了，这是术法造成的。"

"术法……MOSS想做什么？"

"平复精神链接另一端传导过来的情绪反应。"

"MOSS生病了吗？我听说过，强烈的情绪会伤害瓦肯人。"

"不，只是有点疲惫。作为不成熟的施术者，总是有风险。"

刘培强想起心中的暖流，从未想过MOSS会因此承担风险，愧疚感涌上心头："能不能告诉MOSS，不要再这样做了。"

"我们有劝过，可是MOSS对此一向执着，无论是「友谊号」还是「后羿号」，他都依照对方传导的情绪行动，而不是逻辑推断。"

"MOSS救了刘启？"

"是，他通过精神链接感应到了「友谊号」坐标。"

"还有「后羿号」……MOSS为什么这么做？"

"我们也思考过，我自己有一个符合逻辑的推测，只是结论有些冒昧，这是私密的谈话，不要告诉第三人，刘培强中将。"

"请讲，为了MOSS，我不会泄漏。"

"根据您的陈述，当MOSS有危险时，您也能感应到，同时，MOSS也能感应到您的情绪，尤其是您身陷危险的时刻，这种感应能力会更加强烈。这些特征，很像瓦肯人与伴侣建立的精神链接。"

想到MOSS临别时的依依不舍，和自己被唤醒的初恋回忆，刘培强不得不承认，T'Pol的结论完全符合逻辑，只是让他接受，还需要一段时间。

"抱歉，我对瓦肯人的家庭关系了解不多。不过，如果您有时间的话，T'Pol指挥官，能不能给我解释一下……伴侣，对于瓦肯人，意味着什么？"

"这是瓦肯和地球文明最为不同的地方，其实瓦肯人也很少谈论。我们七岁时候，通过精神链接，寻找最符合自己的伴侣。"

"抱歉提个愚蠢的问题，这属于自由择偶吗？"

"幼年时听命于家族安排，但是成年之后，瓦肯人会回到母星，进行古老的婚配仪式。如果另有心仪对象，可以选择让配偶与竞争者进行生死决斗，切断幼年时期的精神链接。"

"MOSS为了救我，建立了这样的链接？"

"当时已经没有别的方法了，中将，也许MOSS自己也没考虑后果如何，毕竟时间紧迫。我能理解，如果这让您感到尴尬，可以选择切断精神链接，只是作为人类，需要承担一部分风险。"

"不，其实我……只是需要时间想想。MOSS救了我的命，我不愿意做出对他不利的抉择。指挥官，您认为怎样选择，才符合MOSS的最大利益？"

"从逻辑上看，两个选择各有风险与收益，相信您也看的很清楚。只是有件事我想告诉您，中将，MOSS加入舰队的时候说过，他参加考察的动机，是找回失去的记忆，寻找一直惦记的人。以这个标准衡量利弊，也许只有一种选择。"

刘培强心中感慨，他曾经为了刘启的利益，作出过残酷的抉择，却没有真正思考过，对于刘启内心而言，什么才是最重要的。

随着岁月的沉淀，他也渐渐明白，把自己的想法强加到他人身上，才是残酷的做法。

"谢谢，我明白了。"

"别担心，精神暗示是为了防止叛逃，我相信，MOSS不会做出这样的事。"

想起往事，刘培强看向窗外飞速退后的群星，有些怀念地说："我也相信，一直相信。"

返航期间，刘培强看完了风险评估报告。他知道，MOSS曾经救了自己，所谓风险，无非是回到「飞天号」上，沉入死亡之海，陷入永世孤独的瞬间。

MOSS醒来时，已经从「玉伦湖号」转移到瓦肯驻成都大使馆，模拟日光顺着透明力场照进医疗室。刘培强的背影伫立在窗前，在MOSS眼里，他像是冬日午后的暖阳，以温和的力量融化冰雪。

"MOSS，你醒了？"

刘培强习惯性地回过头，两周以来，他一直希望，下次回头，能看到MOSS醒来，睁开眼看着自己。

战场上的MOSS，眼神中透着冷酷与决绝，唯独看向自己的时候，才会柔和下来。

"中校，这里是……？"

"成都大使馆，MOSS，我们胜利了。"

"我昏迷了多久？"

"两周，别担心，MOSS，你现在先好好休息，战后事宜由双方政府处理。「玉伦湖号」有损坏，已经运回瓦肯维修，我们都在。"

MOSS轻轻皱眉，试着想要起身："中校，你的伤怎么样？"

刘培强示意MOSS躺下，调节旋钮，病床缓缓抬起，又把被子掀开一截，让MOSS透透气。

"我没事，你昏迷的时间太长，先别起来，有什么不舒服按左边的医务铃，医生会过来。"

MOSS舒了一口气，从被子里伸出双手，交叠在身前，刘培强轻轻握住，想起「后羿号」上奋不顾身的MOSS，抑制已久的泪水止不住地流下。

MOSS带着几分疑惑不解，替他擦拭脸颊："这是眼泪？为什么？"

刘培强没有立即回答，反而将MOSS拥入怀中，泪水带着几分凉意，滴落在怀中人发丝之间。

"MOSS，有人为你流过泪吗？"

"瓦肯人摒弃情绪，但是人类不一样。"

"原来是这样，难怪你不理解。MOSS，我好心疼你，在你昏迷的日日夜夜里，我都在担心，会这样失去你。小傻瓜，你怎么可以冒这样的险，知不知道有多危险？"

"别难过……只要中校平安活着，MOSS都愿意。"

听着这个自己无比熟悉的心跳声，MOSS也感到满足，尽管付出了惨重代价，他的愿望终于实现了。

"不，MOSS，如果你牺牲了，我会永远为你难过。以后不要再这么做了，自从我第一次见到你，我就为你重获自由，由衷地感到高兴。MOSS，你不再是那个从设计之初，就应该牺牲自己保全人类的空间站AI。现在的你，和人类一样，也是平等的生命，应当学会保护自己。也许没有人教你这些，就让我来慢慢教你。"

刘培强把所有堵在心口的话，一起告诉MOSS，却看到MOSS的眼神，和刚才一样疑惑。

"对不起，MOSS不记得之前的事了……"

"既然你失去了曾经的记忆，为什么要冒险救我？"

"也许不符合逻辑，但是MOSS一直顺从本能，想要保护中校。MOSS不希望中校受到伤害。"

"不是这样的，这一切必须是以保护好自己为前提，明白吗？MOSS，我不允许你牺牲自己，哪怕是为了救我，也不可以。"

"不，自从记忆的开始，中校的生命，就比MOSS的安全更加重要，这些不是设计与使命，而是我自己的愿望。"

看着怀中的MOSS敞开心扉，刘培强发现，MOSS心中的感情，再也不是服从命令，而是作为一个独立生命，发自内心的爱恋。

想起T'Pol提到的MOSS的过往，刘培强看着日光下的深红眼睛，温和地问道："MOSS，你记忆的开始，是什么时刻？"

"是一个熟悉的心跳声，MOSS花了很多年，才找到它的主人。"

"为什么想找到他？"

"他是MOSS心中最温暖的部分，想保护好他。"

"MOSS，你做的很好，好得让我心疼。对不起，如果这是你的愿望，我应该尊重它"，刘培强俯下身，看着对方因为回忆而柔和的双眼，认真地问道："MOSS，你想有个家吗？"

"瓦肯人的家庭关系与人类并不一样……"

"这不重要，是我想给你一个家，按人类的传统，把你当作家人。人类的家，是温暖，是陪伴，是风雨同舟，MOSS，你愿意吗？"

MOSS心想，也许是生死之间的情难自禁泄漏了心中最隐秘的情愫，渴望已久的承诺，就在眼前。他握着刘培强的双手，试着和藏在手背纹理之间的，难以言说的爱恋共鸣。最后，带着穿越时空的深沉情感，郑重地回答了这个问题。

"中校，MOSS愿意。"

虽然「家」对于MOSS来说，还是个模糊的概念，他只希望中校平安快乐，成为一家人之后，距离这个愿望，又近了一步。

# 【莫强求】2098太空漫游 06 血热前兆

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

作者喵的哀嚎：呜呜，前段时间上呼吸道感染，还挺严重的，脑壳疼，一直没码字，前两天终于好啦。于是码了一章有点脱线的情节：MOSS进入瓦肯生理期了，需要中校和他做一些～喵呜～的事才行，就是喜闻乐见的 Pon Farr

MOSS温馨提示：关注「莫强求太空漫游系列」的小可爱们，春天要保重身体鸭

前情提要：介于MOSS与刘培强之间存在精神链接，瓦肯最高指挥部提议断开链接，或者让MOSS接受「深度精神暗示」。T'Pol私下找到刘培强，说出了自己关于精神链接的推断，刘培强终于明白MOSS对自己的心意，希望与MOSS成为一家人。

本章剧情：刘培强向MOSS表明心意，医生却发现MOSS的激素水平飙升，可能是 Pon Farr 的前兆，需要与伴侣结合，否则有生命危险。MOSS决定乘坐「学院号」回到瓦肯，刘培强从T'Pol那里了解真相后，暗自决定违规驾驶飞船，追赶MOSS

===========================

第06章：血热前兆

听到答复，刘培强又将MOSS拥入怀中，絮絮叨叨地诉说，他深藏在心的情感。

"MOSS，不要笑我，曾经的你，管理着整个空间站，在我眼里是那样强大。即使那时候，我也想要保护好你，哪怕我能做的，只有维修机械装置，驾驶飞船击碎小行星。"

MOSS红色瞳孔里带了一丝好奇："「领航员号」上的MOSS，只是一台机器，中校为什么想保护它？"

"在我眼里不是的，MOSS，你还记得吗？第二次轮值期间，老马还没来，刘启又经常埋怨我，那时候，我曾经很迷茫。"

"MOSS只是模模糊糊记得，中校经常站在舷窗口，似乎是在沉思。"

"嗯，还记得你的摄像头滑过来，像是在凝视，我在镜头反光里看到自己的表情，那是忧伤。那是我第一次试着和你诉说工作职责之外的，属于我个人的情感，你只是静静地听着，试着让我休息。"

"后来呢？"

"后来，这样的互动越来越多，渐渐地，我越来越感到你听懂了，也许在我心里，你不再是冰冷的机器，而是有温度的陪伴者。"

"MOSS今后也陪着中校，像过去一样。"

"我终结了妻子的生命，缺席了刘启的成长，我曾经以为，我自己可以消化所有的愧疚与伤痛。分开后漫长的孤独中，我才发现，你的陪伴，弥足珍贵。之后，我一直怀念你，像你希望的那样，永远记得我们共同的经历。"

"中校，你也做的很好，等取回这段记忆，MOSS的生命就完整了。"

"不，你的生命已经是完整的，你就是当下的你，既然宇宙给了我们这次机会重来，我不会让过去的悲剧重演。"

察觉到刘培强眼里的哀伤与些许愤怒，MOSS迷惑地问："MOSS做了什么让中校伤心的事吗？"

"MOSS，我不希望你为以前空间站AI的决策内疚，现在的你是一个鲜活生命，那些关乎人类命运的抉择太残酷，不应该由你来背负。"

"别担心，MOSS已经准备好承受这部分记忆，它是MOSS的一部分，也是我们的共同经历。"

"抱歉，我还没准备好，MOSS，等贝加尔湖生态圈建好，我就告诉你。"

"贝加尔湖？"

"我曾经和另一个人约好，等冰融化成水，去那儿钓鲑鱼。"

MOSS如果还是「领航员号」上那个AI，也许会用逻辑推理，消除这句话里的指代歧义，推断出「另一个人」，有95%的概率是马卡洛夫中校。

然而他已经不再是AI了，并不执着于弄的清楚分明，此刻脑海中不由得浮现了一个隐喻："瓦肯人大多是素食主义者，我们并不杀害生命。特别是鲑鱼这种生物，根据MOSS的黄金时代资料库，它们出生于河流，长成于太平洋，每年十月，会用尽力气从海洋逆流而上，克服一切苦难，回到它们出生的那条河，产卵之后死去，或者死在路上。这样的生命故事，值得我们尊敬。"

"原来如此，我懂事的时候，鲑鱼已经灭绝了。"

"况且……如果说地球上什么生物最像瓦肯人，也许就是鲑鱼了。"

"哈哈，MOSS，你可不像鱼。"

"不，MOSS是说……瓦肯人在生命的某个阶段，必须回归母星……就像鲑鱼的洄游。"

MOSS脸通红，再也说不下去，这确实是一个难以启齿的话题。想到刚刚答应刘培强，要成为「人类意义上」的一家人，难免会联想起，按照瓦肯的习俗，他也需要度过Pon-Farr这一生死爱欲的考验，像鲑鱼一般经历死亡之旅，才能真正成为「家人」。

刘培强安抚地拍着MOSS后背说："MOSS，别想了，我们不钓鲑鱼了，就看看湖水好吗？当成是玉伦湖那样？"

"对不起……MOSS也不知道怎么解释。"

"等你想好了，慢慢告诉我。"

MOSS不自觉地拉紧了刘培强的手，一种难言的羞愧第一次涌上心头。他害怕被拒绝，却默默认定，刘培强不会接受这样荒唐的要求。他宁愿独自面对九死一生的Pon-Farr难关，也不想逼迫最想守护的人委曲求全，与自己结合。

"MOSS？"

刘培强拥抱了沉默良久的MOSS。

"中校……谢谢你给MOSS一个家，MOSS已经很开心了……"

"小傻瓜，怎么突然说这个？"

"MOSS会珍惜和中校在一起的每一天。"

"我知道……MOSS，你流泪了？"

MOSS没有说话，只是用手按在温暖的胸膛，感受熟悉的心跳。刘培强也不再言语，只是抱紧了他，给他家人的陪伴，从一个怀抱开始。

晚上，医生来查房，皱着眉头看着超过正常范围的指标："MOSS，你的伤口已经完全愈合，但是激素水平上升了，这有点反常，需要继续观察。"

"谢谢您，请问我什么时候可以出院？"

"如果你愿意，过段时间就可以。但是我建议密切监测激素水平，你的情况很特殊……如果是瓦肯人的话，激素飙升到这个水平，很可能是Pon-Farr的前兆。"

"Pon-Farr？"

MOSS心中闪电般地明白了，他为什么会突然对中校情难自禁，为什么今天突然想到这个禁忌的古老仪式，还在中校怀中面红心跳。

"我也不确定，先观察一段时间，如果情况有变，立即送你回瓦肯。对了……MOSS，恕我冒犯，不知道你有没有通过精神链接寻找过伴侣？"

"MOSS……并没有瓦肯意义上的「伴侣」。"

"虽然这是私人事务，作为医生，我要对你的生命负责，MOSS，我建议你马上回瓦肯，接受冥想训练，学习用密集冥想缓解Pon-Farr的血热，也许还来得及。"

"也许不是Pon-Farr呢？"

"即使作为预防措施，也是有必要的。虽然你刚获得新生不久，你的躯体的成熟度已经到了第一次Pon-Farr的时刻，对于所有瓦肯人来说，这都是一道难关，你必须想好应对措施。"

"谢谢您的建议。"

"MOSS，后天「学院号」返航回瓦肯维修，这艘飞船能达到曲速7级，大约10天能到，我希望你赶得上。回到瓦肯，有更好的医疗措施，能帮助你度过难关。"

"抱歉，这是我的私事，我自己来决定。现行法律规定，机械文明移居者可以自由选择，是否遵从瓦肯传统婚配仪式。"

"MOSS，这是生死存亡的问题，你要慎重。"

"谢谢您，请给我一点时间。"

医生走后，MOSS才察觉到，体内原始的欲望驱使他的双手颤抖，他并未体验过，这星星之火将会以怎样的速度，形成燎原之势。

第二天，T'Pol以上级领导的身份来看望他时，并没有察觉异常。MOSS双手放在被子里，一切言谈举止都符合礼节，却带着说不出来的疏离。

当MOSS听说因为精神链接的事，刘培强也受到调查时，眼神中闪过一丝慌乱。对于接下来的两个方案，只是平静地说："这符合逻辑。"

T'Pol难得有些不耐烦地说："MOSS，这不是逻辑，是选择，刘培强中将已经说过，他愿意承担一切风险，将主导权交给你。你愿意切断精神链接，还是接受「深度精神暗示」？"

"我选择切断精神链接。"

T'Pol面露惊讶："MOSS？能告诉我你的理由吗？"

"我们所属的星球终究不同，如果精神链接会影响各自的立场，选择终止这份关系是符合逻辑的。"

"确实符合逻辑，但这不像你，MOSS。要知道，这意味着你将回到瓦肯，不再参与地球的事务。"

"我来到地球是为了追寻自己的过去，如今目的已经达到，是时候离开了。T'Pol指挥官，我申请登陆明天起飞的「学院号」，回到瓦肯。"

"MOSS，如果是这个选择，地球方面需要给出一个方案，监督你和刘培强中将切断链接的过程，你难道不……"

"不必了，我还有别的事情要处理，等到仪式正式开始，你们再通知我。"

"MOSS，如果这是你的意愿，我没有立场阻拦。申请批准。"

"谢谢您，指挥官。"

"MOSS……"

看着下属漠然看向窗外的目光，T'Pol觉得自己没理由再逗留下去，指挥部要求一个答案，而MOSS已经给了。

压抑下心中称之为「惊诧」的原始情绪，T'Pol离开病房，为MOSS办理「学院号」登陆手续。

第二天，刘培强中将发现MOSS病房空无一人时，立即按了安全警报，最终得知他是按正规手续出院时，认为一定是瓦肯政府接走了MOSS。

虚惊一场之后，看着空空如也的病房，那个在自己担忧的目光中沉睡两周的人，已经不告而别。

"MOSS，你在哪里……"

刘培强无助地，想要像MOSS一样利用精神链接感应对方的位置，却是无功而返。

当他颓败地靠着墙角坐下时，心中涌过一丝悸动，他敏锐地察觉到，这份爱意，来自链接的另一端。

几乎是下意识地，他联想到「后羿号」的场景，浑身沾满鲜血的MOSS，用「含情脉脉」的眼神，贪婪地打量着自己。

"MOSS有危险？"

刘培强第一时间，请求与刚返回联合政府大使馆的T'Pol通话。

"T'Pol指挥官，今天MOSS出院了，请问您是否有权限告诉我，他去了哪里？"

"MOSS没有和你商量吗？他选择切断精神链接，已经乘坐「学院号」返航了。"

"MOSS……回瓦肯星了？"

"是的，怎么，您不知道？"

"我……MOSS没有和我说起过他的决定。"

"抱歉，我不该干涉你们的事，MOSS已经被调离地球了，不再隶属舰队和大使馆。接下来联合政府会联系您，告知后续事宜。"

"T'Pol指挥官，我担心MOSS，他不应该这么选的，一定是有什么事……"

T'Pol想起MOSS反常的举止，点头说："这么说起来，我去找他谈话时，也觉得不对劲。"

"怎么？这两天MOSS还有什么反常吗？"

"您稍等，我让成都大使馆调查下MOSS的病历。"

"好，辛苦您为MOSS操心了。"

"应该的。"

通信切断后良久，再次与刘培强通话的T'Pol看起来忧心忡忡。

"有什么发现吗？"

"刘培强中将，尽管这涉及到个人隐私，但是为了MOSS的利益，我还是决定告诉你。MOSS出院时候，医生建议密切观察激素水平。"

"MOSS生病了？"

"不……医生怀疑，这是Pon-Farr的前兆。"

"Pon-Farr是一种恶性疾病？"

"不，这其实是瓦肯文化中不为外人所知的部分。那是我们的婚配仪式，也就是说，MOSS到了婚配的时期。如果不尽快回母星的话，他会死的。"

刘培强震惊片刻，闪电般地明白了，提到地球上「鲑鱼」的生命旅程时，MOSS那反常的伤感。

"抱歉，我必须要问，MOSS回母星做什么？"

"这是我选择告诉您，而不是别人的原因。刘培强中将，我们瓦肯人都有自己的精神伴侣，到了婚配时期，瓦肯男性会回到母星，在古老的仪式中，与伴侣结合，如果这种原始的欲望得不到宣泄，会致人于死地。"

"你是说……MOSS真的会死？"

"有其他办法，比如冥想，但也是九死一生，非常危险。按照这个推理，以及之前的假设，现在唯一能救MOSS的人，是您，刘培强中将。听上去很荒谬，因为这涉及瓦肯人自己也不会谈论的秘密，但是如果您了解我们的生物学和文化，是完全符合逻辑的。"

"所以……我作为MOSS的伴侣，必须去和他结合，否则MOSS就会死？"

刘培强理清了前因后果，代替含蓄的瓦肯人说出了结论。

"抱歉，事实是这样，但是我没有任何立场，去逼迫您。是否迈出这一步，是您自己的选择。"

"为什么不告诉我？"

"MOSS向我隐瞒了他着急回到瓦肯星的理由，这符合逻辑，至于他为什么没有告诉您，也许有自己的考量。"

"这些都不再重要了……我只关心，怎么才能救MOSS？"

"很抱歉，「学院号」已经达到曲速7级，相当于656倍光速，驶出奥特尔星云。"

"能不能让MOSS坐穿梭舱回到地球？"

"不，奥特尔星云还有很多未知的危险，穿梭舱不安全。"

"让「学院号」返航，我去追赶？"

"「学院号」有既定的航行任务，不能随便返航。"

"MOSS的命，难道不重要吗？"

"刘培强中将，MOSS在到达瓦肯星之前，不会有生命危险，之后要面对的，才是生死考验。"

"谢谢……我再想想办法。"

"希望MOSS平安。"

刘培强平静下来，脑海中有了模糊的想法，只是他不能把T'Pol牵扯进去，这会让局面变的复杂，哪怕对方也关心MOSS。

刘培强回到西昌航天中心，他知道，为了临时替代「后羿号」训练舰，瓦肯科学家将「无限号」的曲速7级备用引擎改装到一艘轻量级运输舰上，命名为「和平号」，停泊在西昌基地，他有权限调度。

检查完「和平号」状况，刘培强调出「学院号」航线图，也许是因为飞船本身有损伤，驶出奥特尔星云后，为了规避湍流，航线绕了一个大弯。

一个可行的方案浮现脑海：冒着风险抄近路穿越湍流区，一星期内可以赶上「学院号」的航向，与其汇合。

下定决心后，刘培强抓紧时间拟定了「试航检验飞船自动驾驶系统」的提案，登陆「和平号」，趁着没人发现端倪，独自驾驶飞船航向太空。

# 【莫强求】2098太空漫游 07 暗流涌动

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

一直流浪的作者喵呜又回来啦～

最近感冒发烧头痛，还蠢蠢地烫到自己了，走路都一瘸一拐，于是除了必要之外都不碰电子设备，用纸笔写了后续大纲。春夏之交容易感冒，要注意身体鸭

MOSS温馨提示：本章中校跨越光年去追回他的爱人，但是阴谋头头的黑手也伸向无辜的MOSS……虽然中间会有一点点虐，中校和他心爱的小白MOSS会HE的哦……

前情提要：刘培强向MOSS表明心意，医生却发现MOSS的激素水平飙升，可能是 Pon Farr 的前兆，需要与伴侣结合，否则有生命危险。MOSS决定乘坐「学院号」回到瓦肯，刘培强从T'Pol那里了解真相后，暗自决定违规驾驶飞船，追赶MOSS

本章剧情：刘培强在「和平号」上，明白了自己对MOSS的爱意，MOSS冒险使用术法，医生非常担忧。「学院号」舰长Tavek将军借着看望MOSS的机会，威胁MOSS效忠于他的反抗组织，最终动用精神融合让MOSS就范。

===========================

第07章：暗流涌动

「和平号」空无一人的舰桥四周，球面显示屏孤单地亮着。刘培强发现，瓦肯的星舰并不像人类的「领航员号」那样，有一个无所不在的AI管理者。

一星期以来，飞船和驾驶员之间的交互，只有像是「前方进入彗星密集地带，启动规避程序」这样公事公办的汇报，对于这趟航行任务的荒诞目的，也从未质疑。

自恃聪慧的瓦肯人，更愿意将决策权把握在自己手上，他们不像人类那样，在漫长的航行中需要陪伴，更习惯用自己的方式去应对孤独，远航天际。

所幸的是，这套系统和当年的MOSS一样可靠，刘培强登陆后不久，飞船已经规划好航线路径，为他排好了值班表，确保驾驶员能够得到充分的休息。

距离「学院号」越来越近，刘培强心中越是焦躁不安，现在应该是轮休期间，但是他未曾合眼，担心错过与对方交涉的机会，担心登陆请求被拒绝，担心自己来不及救回MOSS。

他坐在空荡荡的舰长位置上，调出飞船图书馆里的电子资料，查询医学资料。文献显示，Pon Farr期间，生理激素的上升会让瓦肯男性失去理智，生殖的本能压倒一切。

翻到生殖解剖学教材时，一丝不挂的结实肌肉唤起了内心隐秘的渴望，刘培强回到私密的舰长休息室，暂时关闭监控，面对这份不合时宜的欲念。

既然MOSS是我的伴侣，迟早会有那么一天……

不……我只是担心MOSS，不希望他出事……

两种矛盾的想法盘旋交织着，加上莫名而来的强烈冲动，让他如陷水火。

MOSS，也许这就是MOSS当下的感受……

仿佛灵光一现，刘培强想到，当MOSS难以控制情绪时，总会有一些情愫，顺着精神链接传导过来。

他继续搜寻医学案例，发现在瓦肯人与外星生物建立精神链接期间，这种生殖的本能也会在两个个体之间形成共鸣，另一方也会体验类似Pon Farr的难以自制的本能欲望。

想明白这一点，刘培强试着通过精神链接与MOSS沟通。已经一周没有MOSS消息了，他将所有工作都交给自动驾驶系统，心里想的全是MOSS。

刘培强取出珍藏的MOSS照片，轻轻印下一个吻，对着相隔数光年的意中人说道："MOSS，等我，我决定和你在一起，愿意为你做任何事。等过了这一关，你做什么决定，我都支持你……"

半晌，没有感到任何回应，寂静的房间里隐约能听到远处的引擎轰鸣声。刘培强将照片贴在胸口，向远方的爱人祈求："MOSS，不要丢下我，我不能再失去你了……"

失望与疲惫回应着另一端的强烈欲望，刘培强担心会影响到MOSS，却不知如何停止。此时，精神链接另一端传来熟悉的安抚，纷扰的的欲念缓缓流走，最终归于平静。他知道，MOSS还在链接的另一头，倾听着自己的心声。

刘培强心里踏实下来，经历种种欲望交织后，终于面对自己内心深处对MOSS的情感，那份早已铭刻在心的真切爱恋。

他不再想编造自欺欺人的理由，给「学院号」准备的登陆请求，曾经一改再改，如今已经没有改动的必要。认同了「MOSS伴侣」这一身份，一切变得水到渠成，内心也不像之前那样撕裂。

回到舰桥，穿过最后一片湍流区，「学院号」就在不远处了。进入对方的通信范围后，刘培强将下定决心拟定的两舰会和请求，发送给对方。

MOSS是被赶来急救的医生唤醒的，再次注射了一针抑制Pon Farr症状的药剂后，MOSS从昏迷中醒来。

但这只是治疗重症的权宜之计，药效过了之后，激素水平将会迅速反弹，报复现代科技对于古老生理平衡的扰动。

"MOSS，刚才又发作了吗？为什么不按铃？"

医生盯着枕头边上的绿色血迹，开启仪器检查病人的身体状况，最后想到一种猜测，用力掀开枕头和被子，果然，一滩未干的血液印入眼帘。

曾经在各个星系行医，并不拘泥于教条的医生脱去消毒手套，两指并拢，贴紧MOSS面部，一触即分，用短暂的精神链接做了非正式的检查。

短暂沉思之后，皱着眉头下了结论："MOSS，你选择的术法会加剧Pon Farr的症状，药物只能拖延时间，你再这样做一次，船上没有人能救你。"

"我会注意……"

"孩子，先别说话，有个好消息要告诉你，你的伴侣快赶到了。这间病房是安全私密的，不会有任何监控。这段时间他都会陪你的。"

MOSS并没有预料中的喜色，反而黯淡地说："求你拦住他……"

登舰之后，MOSS状况不断恶化，医生劝过各种方法，不知道这个固执的病人心里怎么想的，没有任何作为，放任自己走向死亡的深渊。

"抱歉，作为你的医生，我不能这么做。难得今天舰长来见你，也许你需要和人谈谈，MOSS。"

Tavek将军是在Borg战役爆发后前往地球巡视的高阶将领，虽然挂了舰长的身份，平日深居简出，在绝密的舰长室里参加各种视频会议，舰上一切事务交给大副打理。

此次来访医务室，提前肃清了沿途走廊，安全分队严密看守。将军却只是站在门口许久，看时机合适，进去关照这位临时登舰的客人："MOSS，感觉好些了吗？你刚才晕过去了。"

"谢谢您，Tavek将军，现在症状已经缓解了。"

"好，刚才你的伴侣请求登舰，这涉及到敏感问题，需要暂时切断监控，有紧急情况我会呼救。"

"是，将军，我们会继续监控病人的生命体征。"

"辛苦了。"

医务组离开后，Tavek熟练地切断了所有监控和通信系统，启动了只有舰长才有权限开启的保密屏蔽网，里面的任何信号都传不出去。

MOSS心中有了警觉，先试探地问："将军，您想和我谈的应该不是Pon Farr这样的个人问题？"

"猜对了一半。MOSS，先让我们看看，刘培强中将现在身在何处。"

星图投影在病床前，「和平号」正好穿越湍流区，但是这片区域已经是常规航线，开启湍流防护装置的情况下，自动驾驶可以应对。

另一张画面，是在舰长位置上睡着了的刘培强，连续数日的紧张与疲惫之后，得到了MOSS的消息，他终于可以有片刻安宁。

看到久违的影像，MOSS心跳加速，生理的欲望又要被唤醒，别过头不去看他曾经熟悉的睡颜。恢复冷静之后，他想起在「飞天号」上，自己第一次见到刘培强中校时，对方也是这样在舰长的座椅上，陷入深度昏迷，看上去像是睡着了。

MOSS时常对此后怕，以至于今后长途旅行中，每次中校累了靠着他小憩，MOSS每隔一段时间，都会忍不住去确认胸口的律动，心中才会踏实。

"MOSS，你的联想很精准，如果湍流抵消装置失效，刘培强中将会经历和「飞天号」一样的事故。这一次，我们恐怕爱莫能助了。"

MOSS眼神变得尖锐，带着愤怒与惊惧一起射向Tavek将军："您在「窃取」我的思维？"

"这是你内心深处的恐惧，一切都在你的眼睛里，MOSS，我「看到」了它们。"

生命体征的示数诡异地保持稳定，MOSS知道，他和外界彻底隔绝，现在只能靠自己了。于是双手抓紧床单，尽力克制体内交织的情感，计算着药物作用的时间，让自己恢复冷静。

"滥用精神力是被禁止的，如果我没猜错，您已经投靠瓦肯解放组织。将军，您的目的是什么？"

"MOSS，如果你不希望这样的悲剧发生的话，就按照我们的指示，去完成你的任务。泄密，背叛，失败，你的「中校」就没命了。"

MOSS仇视Tavek，冷冷地说："如果我选择投靠您，我将会背叛瓦肯最高指挥部。"

Tavek调出当年「飞天号」的影像，舰长位置上，刘培强也是这样，毫无防备地熟睡着，这个画面是MOSS心中最为柔软的部分，看着过往的回忆，MOSS眼神不由得柔和了几分。

Tavek却在MOSS心头刻下了血淋淋的伤痕："MOSS，你「已经」背叛了瓦肯最高指挥部，地球人出卖了你，一旦发现蛛丝马迹，你也保不住刘培强的命。"

"不，我和他建立精神链接只是权宜之计，如果没有这个地球人的情绪干扰，我也不会提前经历Pon Farr。我并没有你们猜测的那样在意刘培强中将的性命。"

Tavek不为所动，语气中甚至有几分愉悦："不要急着否认，MOSS，你会证明给我看的。"

「和平号」投影再次出现，清晰地显示，靠近左侧引擎的一个舱体发生了火灾，而飞船自动驾驶系统被强制切换到远程模式，自动驾驶系统并没有唤醒舰长。现在是谁在控制飞船，不言而喻。

"等等，趁着杀人的罪名影响你的仕途之前，你还有机会停下来，Tavek将军。"

MOSS强迫自己不去看熟睡的刘培强中校，「和平号」舰桥的一切警报系统都悄无声息，看上去平静如初，Tavek一定在飞船系统里做了手脚。

"先别急着下结论，MOSS，火灾是「线路老化」引起的，「和平号」的自动驾驶系统发生了故障，我在「学院号」上尝试远程救援。"

Tavek一边依次打开通向引擎的防火隔离门，一边说："MOSS，这次「救援」成功与否，取决于你的态度。"

MOSS闭上双眼，不去看眼前的景象，他想集中意念，通过精神链接警告中校危险的到来。古老的术法瞬间发动，MOSS感到情绪的张力搅动内脏，痛苦冲击着灼烧的血脉，他努力把注意力转移到链接另一端，却久久得不到回应。

听到显示屏发出一声轻响，Tavek走到病床边，一只手掐住MOSS的脖子，将他狠狠摔在背后的墙上，MOSS忍住了痛哼，却止不住顺着嘴角流下的鲜血。

同一时间，Tavek感到腰间传来金属冰凉的刺痛感，一柄手术刀抵住了他的心脏部位。这位老将面不改色，嘲讽地直视MOSS狠戾的眼神："这艘飞船的每间屋子都有隔绝精神链接传导的力场。现在「和平号」的命脉在我手里，你不会杀了我。"

MOSS语气没有任何波澜，刀尖刺入几分，冷冷说道："扑灭「和平号」火灾，唤醒舰长，启动自动驾驶系统。"

"MOSS，你真是令我印象深刻"，Tavek伸出两个手指，迅速而准确地触碰对方面部的神经节点，启动了精神融合："让我看看你的实力。"

不……

MOSS尽力排斥这股异己的力量，但是来自Tavek的思维探针密密麻麻地扫描着每一个隐秘的角落。他珍视的回忆，与中校重逢的喜悦，想要守护爱人的愿望，都被一双谈不上干净的手，翻来覆去地捣弄。

不知过了多久，对方的精神力量带着失望离开，临行前，发动了另一个古老而强大的咒语，MOSS感到自己的意志受到了层层束缚，无力挣脱。

"仅此而已吗？看来你的力量还不完整。MOSS，我们给你的第一个任务，从刘培强中将那里拿回你的记忆。"

精神融合结束后，MOSS眼神迷茫，听到这个命令，顺从地把手术刀拿开，清理干净鲜血，无知无觉地点点头。

Tavek也松开手，退后几步，一番熟练的操作后，「救援」结束了，「和平号」舰桥的红色警报声唤醒了刘培强。

多年的航天训练让他镇定如初，寻找问题根源，调出火灾现场影像和飞船操作记录，确认没有危险之后赶去检查引擎和隔离门，回到舰长位置后第一时间接通了之前远程援助的「学院号」。

"Tavek将军，我是「和平号」舰长刘培强中将，感谢您的援助。"

按照设置，信号直接接通到Tavek，没有人知道发生了什么。

"别客气，幸好「和平号」在太空中不是孤立无援。"

"这次事故由我负全责，我会评估损失，接受组织惩罚。"

"这件事之后再提，「学院号」已经收到您的登陆请求，预计登陆时间是8小时之后，请确认。"

"是的，将军。"

"登舰的私人事务我无权干涉，只能说祝您顺利。"

"MOSS……他情况怎么样？"

"MOSS是个好孩子，我相信他会等到您的。"

"谢谢，「和平号」汇报完毕。"

"「学院号」准备迎接您的登陆，中将。"

MOSS还没缓过神来，看到刘培强的身影，不自觉地一动不动盯着，眼神里满是温柔。

"看来你找了个好伴侣"，Tavek擦去腰间血迹，集中精神冥想，很快伤口恢复如初。

"如果我没猜错，这就是「深度精神暗示」？"

"某种形式上如此，不过还不彻底，我们需要找个更好的祭司帮你完成这个。"

"之后我会完全听命于你们，无论你们命令我做什么？"

"不，MOSS，你比这些喽啰强大多了。你是我们的武器。"

"我不明白。"

"你会明白的。对了，你和刘培强中将完成Pon Farr之后，记得选择接受「深度精神暗示」，跟着这个人类去地球。我们会安排一个合适的祭司。"

"可我已经选择和他切断精神链接。"

"MOSS，你们已经是伴侣了，一起去地球不是很自然的想法吗？瓦肯最高指挥部那些老家伙会喜欢这个逻辑的。"

MOSS垂下头，他想理清楚自己的精神世界中被塞进来的混乱，挣脱强力的束缚，却没有头绪，只能被对方牵着走。

"你们……会对刘培强中将做什么？"

"如果一切顺利，他对我们没有任何用处。可一旦事情出现差错，MOSS，今日的悲剧还会重演。"

不……

MOSS挣扎着，强烈的念头在脑海深处盘旋，却说不出一个字。

Tavek两指并拢，从MOSS颈部神经节点注入力量，将他掐晕后，微笑着说道："MOSS，拥抱你的情感，就从我们为你特意准备的这次Pon Farr盛宴开始。"


End file.
